SOÑANDO CONTIGO
by pekelittrell
Summary: FF AU Draco es un guapo Londinense que se elevó de la pobreza, Hermione una escritora en busca de inspiracion para su libro como podran mezclarse estas dos historias y crecer el amor entre ellos Historia basada en 1820 NO MAGIA PERO SI MUCHO ROMANCE
1. Introduccion

SOÑANDO CONTIGO

Resumen Él es un guapo Londinense, fuerte y tenaz, que se elevó de la pobreza para convertirse en el dueño de la casa de juego más exclusiva de Londres, una lucha que ha dejado a Draco Malfoy fabulosamente rico, pero endurecido y desconfiado.

Y ahora el deber exige que él le permita a Hermione Granger entrar en su mundo, con sus modales impecables y su exasperante inocencia.

Pero aquí, en un peligroso reino de sombra de fortunas que cambian, incluso una correcta y formal "ratón de biblioteca" puede ser transformada en una impresionante hechicera, y un jugador hastiado del mundo puede ser afectado en su cínico corazón por el poder de la pasión...

Y la promesa de amor...


	2. capitulo 1

La solitaria figura de una mujer estaba parada en las sombras. Apoyada contra la pared de una ruinosa pensión, sus hombros encorvados como si estuviera enferma. Los duros ojos grises de Draco Malfoy oscilaron sobre ella cuando salió del callejón trasero. Semejante vista no era insólita en las calles de Londres, sobre todo en los bajos fondos, donde el sufrimiento humano era visible en toda su variedad. Aquí, a una distancia corta pero significativa del esplendor de St James, los edificios eran una masa desmoronada de suciedad. El área estaba plagada de mendigos, prostitutas, estafadores, ladrones. Su tipo de gente. Aquí no se encontraría ninguna mujer decente, especialmente después del crepúsculo. Pero si era una prostituta, estaba vestida extrañamente para ello. Su capa gris se separaba en el frente para revelar un vestido con cuello alto hecho de paño oscuro. El mechón de pelo perdido de debajo de su capucha era de un castaño poco definido. Era posible que esperara a un marido infiel, o quizás era una dependienta que se había perdido. La gente miraba furtivamente a la mujer, pero pasaban por delate de ella sin romper el paso. Si permanecéis aquí mucho más tiempo, no había duda que sería violada o robada, incluso golpeada y dejada por muerta. Lo caballeroso sería ir hacia ella, preguntar por su bienestar, expresar preocupación por su seguridad. Pero él no era ningún caballero. Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó, cruzando a zancadas por el pavimento roto. Él había crecido en las calles, nacido en los bajos fondos, cuidado desde la primera infancia por un grupo de andrajosas prostitutas, y educado en su juventud por criminales de todo tipo. Estaba familiarizado con los esquemas utilizados para aprovecharse de los imprudentes, de los pocos y eficaces momentos que se tarda en robar a un hombre y aplastarle la garganta. Con frecuencia se usaban mujeres en tales complots como cebo o como vigilantes, o incluso asaltantes. Una suave mano femenina podía hacer mucho daño cuando se envolvía alrededor de una porra de hierro, o cuando agarraba una media cargada con una libra o dos de peso. Finalmente Draco se dio cuenta de pasos detrás de él. Algo en ellos le causó una hormigueante advertencia a lo largo de su columna. Dos juegos de pasos pesados, pertenecientes a hombres. Deliberadamente cambió el paso, y ellos se adaptaron para igualarse. Le estaban siguiendo. Quizás habían sido enviados por su rival Cormac McLaggen para provocar daño. Jurando silenciosamente, Draco comenzó a la doblar una esquina.

Como esperaba, ellos se pusieron en marcha. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y agachó la cabeza bajo el golpe de un puño apretado. Confiando en el instinto y en los años de experiencia, cambió su peso a una pierna y repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro con su pie calzado, asestando un golpe al estómago de su atacante. El hombre soltó un jadeo sordo de sorpresa y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Volviéndose de repente, Draco se abalanzó contra el segundo hombre, pero era demasiado tarde... Sintió el ruido sordo de un objeto metálico sobre su espalda y un impacto ciego sobre su cabeza. Atontado, cayó pesadamente al suelo. Los dos hombres avanzaron lentamente sobre su cuerpo crispado.

\- Hazlo rápido.- dijo uno de ellos

Draco sintió que su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás. Arremetió con un puño apretado, pero su brazo fue sujetado en la tierra. Una cuchillada le cruzó la cara, un rugido amortiguado en sus oídos, la humedad caliente fluyendo en sus ojos y su boca... su propia sangre. Emitió un gemido de protesta, retorciéndose para liberarse del agudo dolor. Todo fue demasiado rápido. No podía detenerlos. Siempre había temido a la muerte, por alguna razón supo que llegaría así, no en paz, sino con dolor, violencia y oscuridad.

Hermione dejó de leer la información que había juntado hasta ese momento. Mirando detenidamente a través de sus gafas, dio vueltas en la cabeza a las nuevas palabras de argot que había oído esa noche, la lengua de la calle cambiaba rápidamente de año en año, un proceso evolutivo que la fascinaba. Apoyándose contra una pared en busca de intimidad, estudió minuciosamente los apuntes que había tomado y garabateó unas correcciones con su lápiz. Los jugadores se habían referido al juego de cartas como "planas" y se habían advertido unos a otros de tener cuidado con las "trituradoras", lo que quizás tenía la intención de describir a la policía. Una cosa que ella no había entendido aún era la diferencia entre "timadores" y "carteristas", ambas palabras solían referirse a ladrones de la calle. Bien, tendría que averiguarlo, era imperativo que Hermione uHermione los términos correctos. En sus dos primeras novelas, Mathilda y El mendigo, habían elogiado su atención por los detalles. No quería que su tercera, aún sin título, fuera tachada por falta de precisión. Se preguntó si los hombres que llegaban y se iban de las casas de juego serían capaces de contestar sus preguntas. La mayor parte de ellos tenían bastante mala fama, con las caras sin afeitar y una higiene pobre. Quizás sería poco aconsejable preguntarles algo que podrían no tomar bien; una interrupción en su juerga nocturna, por otro lado, tenía que hablar con ellos por su libro. Hermione siempre tenía cuidado de no juzgar a la gente por la apariencia exterior; de pronto fue consciente de una perturbación cerca de la esquina trató de ver qué pasaba, pero la calle estaba cubierta por la oscuridad, después de doblar el fajo de papel que había cosido junto para formar un librito, lo deslizó en su bolso y se aventuró hacia adelante con curiosidad; un torrente de palabras groseras llevaron el color a sus mejillas, nadie usaba semejante lenguaje en Greenwood Corners excepto el viejo Mundungus, cuando bebía demasiado ponche especiado en el festival anual de Navidad de la ciudad.

Había tres figuras ocupadas en una lucha parecía que dos hombres sostenían a un tercero sobre el suelo y le golpeaban oyó los sonidos de puños golpeando sobre la carne; frunciendo el ceño tímidamente Hermione agarró su bolso de mano mientras observaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar como el de un conejo sería imprudente implicarse. Estaba aquí como observadora, no una participante, pero la pobre víctima hacía tales gemidos lastimosos de repente su horrorizada mirada captó el destello de un cuchillo; Iban a asesinarlo. A toda prisa Hermione hurgó en su bolso buscando la pistola que siempre llevaba en sus viajes de investigación.

Nunca la había usado con alguien antes, pero había practicado tiro al blanco en una hacienda de campo al sudeste de Greenwood Corners sacando la pequeña arma y tomándola con fuerza grito

–¡Suéltenlo!- gritó ella

Tratando de volver su voz fuerte y autoritaria. -¡Insisto en que se detengan inmediatamente!- Uno de los hombres levantó la mirada hacia ella el otro ignoró su grito, levantando el cuchillo una vez más, ellos no la consideraban una amenaza en absoluto. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione levantó la temblorosa pistola y apuntó a izquierda de ellos. No podía matar a nadie, dudaba que su conciencia lo tolerara, pero quizás el ruido fuerte los asustaría. Estabilizando su mano, apretó el gatillo, cuando los ecos del disparo de la pistola se apagaron, Hermione abrió los ojos para ver los resultados de sus esfuerzos.

Para su asombro, comprendió que había acertado sin quererlo a uno de los hombres Dios querido, ¡en la garganta! Él estaba de rodillas, agarrándose la herida chorreante con las manos, bruscamente se desplomó con un ruido seco. El otro hombre se quedó congelado, ella no podía ver su cara sombreada

-largo ahora- se oyó decir Hermione con la voz temblando de miedo y consternación.- ¡o le disparo a usted también!

Él pareció desvanecerse en la oscuridad como un fantasma. Hermione se arrastró sobre el suelo hasta los dos cuerpos. Se quedó mirando con la boca abierta de horror, y se la cubrió con sus dedos temblorosos definitivamente había matado a un hombre rodeando con cautela su cuerpo caído se acercó a la víctima del ataque; su cara estaba cubierta de sangre goteaba de su pelo rubio y empapaba la parte delantera de su ropa de noche, una sensación de nauseas la invadió mientras se preguntaba si el rescate había llegado demasiado tarde para él.

Hermione deslizó la pistola de vuelta en su bolso tenía frío por todas partes y estaba temblando, en sus veinticinco años, no le había pasado jamás nada como esto; miró de un cuerpo al otro ojalá hubiera un policía cerca se encontró esperando que algo ocurriera; alguien descubriría por casualidad la escena muy pronto.

Una sensación de culpa se arrastró a través de su conmoción. ¡Dios mío!, ¿cómo podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo lo que había hecho? Hermione miró detenidamente a la víctima del robo con una mezcla de curiosidad y compasión era difícil ver su cara a través de toda la sangre, pero parecía ser joven. Su ropa estaba bien hecha, la clase de ropa que se debía encontrar en Bond Street. De repente vio moverse su pecho, ella parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿Se..señor?- preguntó inclinándose sobre él

él se impulsó hacia arriba, y soltó un aterrorizado chillido una mano grande agarró la tela de superior de su vestido, apretando demasiado fuerte para permitirle alejarse la otra mano se elevó hasta su cara, su palma descansó sobre su mejilla, sus dedos temblorosos llenos de sangre mancharon la superficie de sus lentes. Después de un frenético intento de escapar, Hermione descendió en un tembloroso bulto al lado de él.

-He detenido a sus atacantes, señor-

Con fuerzas trató de alejar sus dedos de su vestido su apretón era como de hierro -Creo que puedo haberle salvado la vida, suélteme, por favor-

Él tardó mucho en contestar, poco a poco su mano desapareció de su cara y descendió despacio por su brazo hasta que encontró su muñeca

-Ayúdeme a levantarme- dijo bruscamente, sorprendiéndola

No había esperado que un hombre que llevaba ropa tan fina hablara con un acento Cockney.

-Sería mejor que pidiese ayuda-

-Aquí no- logró jadear -Cabeza hueca, la robarían y destriparían en un jodido segundo-

Ofendida por su dureza, Hermione estuvo tentada de señalar que un poco de gratitud no estaría mal. Pero él debía estar considerable adolorido

-Señor- dijo tímidamente -su cara; si me permite sacar el pañuelo de mi bolso-

-¿Usted disparó la pistola?

-Me temo que si- Metiendo con cuidado su mano dentro del bolso, apartó el arma y encontró el pañuelo, antes de que pudiera sacarlo él apretó más su muñeca

-Déjeme ayudarle- dijo suavemente.

Sus dedos se aflojaron, y ella llevó hacia su cara, un pañuelo limpio de lino, con cuidado lo aplicó en su cara y apretó el lino doblado contra la horrible incisión que tenía desde la ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla contraria, esto le desfiguraría, por su bien, esperaba que no perdiera un ojo. Un silbido de dolor escapó de sus labios, salpicándola de sangre, estremeciéndose, Hermione tocó su mano y la llevó a su cara

-¿Qui-quizás podría sostener esto en su lugar? Bien. Ahora, si espera aquí, intentaré encontrar a alguien que nos ayude-

-No- él siguió sosteniendo la tela de su vestido, clavando sus nudillos en la suave curva de sus pechos

-Estoy bien, Lléveme a Malfoy's. En la calle James Street-

-Pero no soy lo bastante fuerte, ni conozco la ciudad-

-Está bastante cerca de aquí-

-¿Qu-que paHermione con el hombre que disparé? No podemos sencillamente dejar el cuerpo-

Él soltó un resoplido -Que la desgracia caiga sobre él, Lléveme a St James-

Hermione se preguntó lo que haría él si ella se negaba parecía ser un hombre de temperamento volátil a pesar de sus heridas, todavía era lo bastante capaz de hacerle daño. La mano en su pecho era grande y muy fuerte despacio Hermione se quitó los lentes y los colocó en su bolso, deslizó su brazo bajo el abrigo, y alrededor de su delgada cintura, ruborizándose consternada. Nunca había abrazado a un hombre excepto a su propio padre, y a Ron Wesley, su casi prometido. Ninguno de ellos se parecía a este hombre. Ron estaba bastante en forma, pero no era comparable en absoluto con este extraño grande y delgado.

Ella logró ponerse de pie, se tambaleó cuando el hombre la usó como palanca para levantarse no había esperado que fuera tan alto, Él afirmó su brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros mientras mantenía el pañuelo apretado sobre su cara soltó un leve gemido

-¿Está usted bien, señor? Es decir ¿es capaz de andar?- Eso produjo una carcajada ahogada.

-¿Quién demonios es usted?- Hermione dio un paso vacilante en dirección a St James, y él se tambaleó a su lado

-Hermione Granger- dijo ella, luego añadió cautelosamente -de Greenwood Corners-

Él tosió y escupió una bocanada de saliva teñida de sangre

-¿Por qué me ayudó?-

Hermione no pudo evitar notar que su acento había mejorado sonaba casi como un caballero, pero el rastro Cockney aún estaba ahí, suavizando sus consonantes y aplanando las vocales

-No tenía opción- contestó ella, resistiendo bajo su peso él se agarró las costillas con su brazo libre y se sujetó a ella con el otro

-Cuando vi lo que aquellos hombres estaban haciendo-

-Tenía otra opción- dijo con voz áspera -Podría haber huido,

-¿Volverle la espalda a alguien en problemas? La idea es impensable-

-Se hace todo el tiempo-

-No de donde yo soy, se lo aseguro- notando que se apartaban hacia el medio de la calle, Hermione le guio de vuelta a la orilla, donde estaban ocultos en la oscuridad esta era la noche más extraña de su vida, ella no había esperado caminar por una barriada de Londres con un extraño apaleado. El despegó el pañuelo de su cara, y Hermione se tranquilizó al ver que la hemorragia había disminuido

-Será mejor que lo sostenga contra la herida- dijo ella -Debemos encontrar un médico-

Se sorprendió de que él no hubiera preguntado por el alcance del daño

-Por lo que pude ver le cruzaron la cara con una larga cuchillada, pero no parece ser profunda, si se cura bien, puede que su aspecto no resulte muy afectado-

-No me importa- el comentario agudizó la curiosidad de Hermione

-Señor, ¿tiene amigos en Malfoy's?, ¿Es por eso qué vamos a allí?-

-Sí-

-¿Por casualidad tiene la suerte de conocer al sr. Malfoy?-

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy-


	3. capitulo 2

Hola primero que nada gracias a quien deje un RR y quien añadió esta historia a sus favoritos

Algo que se me paso antes de publicar los dos capítulos anteriores aclarar primero que nada que la historia es una adaptación del libro soñando contigo de **Lisa Kleypas y los personajes son claro de J. K.** Y se usaran para entretenerlos un rato y sin ningún fin de lucro

Sin más les dejo más historia

Saludos

Pekelittrell

-¿El sr. Malfoy?- sus ojos se ensancharon con excitación -él mismo que fundó el famoso club y procede del hampa y... ¿Realmente nació en un desagüe como dice la leyenda?, Es verdad que usted-

-Baje la voz, maldita sea- Hermione no podía creer su buena suerte

-Esto es una verdadera coincidencia, sr. Malfoy, da la casualidad de que estoy en proceso de investigación para una novela sobre el juego, es por eso que estoy aquí a esta hora de la noche Greenwood Corners no es el tipo de lugar demasiado mundano, y por lo tanto encontré necesario venir a Londres. Mi libro será un trabajo de ficción que incluirá muchas descripciones de personas y lugares significativos para la cultura del juego-

-Maldición- gruñó -Cualquier cosa que desee, una maldita fortuna, si mantiene la boca cerrada hasta que lleguemos allí-

Hermione tiró de él para alejarlo de un montón de pequeños escombros, en el que podría haberse caído, sabiendo que él estaba sufriendo dolor, ella no se ofendió por su grosería la mano apretada en su hombro temblaba

-Casi estamos fuera de los bajos fondos, sr. Malfoy usted estará bien-

A Draco le daba vueltas la cabeza, y luchó por mantener el equilibrio el golpe en su cabeza parecía haber sacado de golpe los sesos fuera de su sitio. Apretando más la pequeña forma a su lado, él igualó sus pasos arrastrados a los suyos se apoyó más pesadamente sobre ella hasta que la tela de su sombrero le acarició el oído. Rogaba a Dios que ella lo estuviera conduciendo en la dirección correcta era lo más cercano a una plegaria que jamás se le había ocurrido, Ella le preguntaba algo, él luchó para concentrarse en sus palabras

-deberíamos subir los escalones de adelante, o hay otro camino-

-La puerta lateral.- refunfuñó Draco, echando un vistazo desde detrás del pañuelo -Por allí-

-Caray. Qué edificio tan grande-, Hermione miró el club con temor, el enorme edificio estaba encabezado por ocho columnas Corintias y siete frontones, y bordeado por dos alas. Todo estaba rodeado por una balaustrada de mármol, le habría gustado haber subido los escalones delanteros y haber visto el célebre vestíbulo lleno de vidrieras de colores, terciopelo azul, y arañas de luces; pero desde luego el sr. Malfoy no querría mostrarse así delante de los miembros del club.

Después de que lo llevara al lateral del edificio, bajaron un tramo corto de escaleras que conducía a una pesada puerta de madera, Draco agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta de un empujón inmediatamente se acercó a ellos Goyle, uno de sus empleados

-¿Sr. Malfoy?- exclamó el joven, su mirada se lanzó del pañuelo empapado de sangre apretado en la cara de Draco, a los ojos de Hermione

\- ¡Por Dios!-

-Ve a buscar a Zabini- refunfuñó Draco; él pasó rozando a Goyle y atravesó la pequeña sala la tortuosa escalera conducía a sus apartamentos privados.

Contemplando la subida de seis tramos, hizo señas bruscamente para que Hermione le acompañara sorprendida de que él quisiera que ella le ayudara a subir la escalera Hermione vaciló; Ella echó un vistazo al empleado joven, que ya se alejaba de ellos y desaparecía bajo un amplio vestíbulo alfombrado

-Venga- Draco dijo bruscamente, haciéndole señas otra vez

-¿Cree que tengo toda la noche para estar aquí de pie?- ella fue inmediatamente hacia él, y él puso un brazo fuerte alrededor de sus hombros juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras

-¿Quién es Zabini?- preguntó, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su dura cintura para estabilizarlo

-El encargado-

Las costillas de Draco parecían cortarle los pulmones como cuchillos sordos, su cara ardía como el fuego; se oyó hablar así mismo, todos los años de clases particulares abandonados para revelar su marcado acento Cockney

-Zabini... lo hace todo... me ayuda a llevar el club, confío en él con mi vida- tropezó en el descansillo y gimoteó una maldición, Hermione apretó su brazo en su cintura –Espere, si se cae no podre detenerlo, debemos esperar a alguien fuerte para que le ayude el resto del camino-

-Usted es lo bastante fuerte- Draco comenzó el siguiente tramo, su brazo agarrado alrededor de sus hombros

-Sr. Malfoy- protestó Hermione torpemente ascendieron otros dos tramos

Hermione estaba aterrorizada de que él pudiera desmayarse y caer por la escalera, ella comenzó a animarlo, diciendo cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar para mantenerle en movimiento

-Casi hemos llegado, vamos, usted es lo bastante fuerte para subir unos cuantos más, manténgase de pie- ella respiraba con fuerza por el esfuerzo cuando subieron el último escalón y llegaron a la puerta de sus apartamentos privados.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y llegaron a un salón decorado con metros de terciopelo color verde y brocados plata, su mirada asombrada tomó nota del brocado plata en relieve sobre las paredes, el regio desfile de puertas ventanas, y la espléndida vista de la ciudad afuera. Siguiendo las instrucciones masculladas del sr. Malfoy, le ayudó hasta el dormitorio. La habitación estaba revestida con damascos verdes y elaborados espejos. Esta contenía la cama más grande que jamás había visto en su vida.

Ruborizándose profundamente, Hermione reflejó que nunca había estado en el dormitorio de un hombre antes, se le fue quitando la vergüenza preocupada mientras el sr. Malfoy avanzaba lentamente y se acostaba en la cama, se tumbó de espaldas con un jadeo y se quedó muy quieto, el brazo sujetado con fuerza sobre sus costillas relajadas

-¿Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy?- Hermione se cernió sobre él preguntándose qué hacer, ¿se había desmayado? su cuerpo largo inmóvil, sus manos grandes medio apretadas, bajando la mano a su garganta desanudó su corbata manchada con cuidado desenrolló la tela y separó el pañuelo de su cara.

La cuchillada iba desde su sien derecha, cruzando el puente de su nariz, y bajaba al borde de su pómulo izquierdo, aunque sus rasgos estaban apagados, eran fuertes y regulares sus labios separados para revelar unos dientes llamativamente blancos, manchas de sangre cubrían su piel blanca y en sus largas pestañas.

Divisando un lavabo por la habitación, Hermione se apresuró hacia el y encontró agua fresca en la jarra después de verter unas pulgadas de líquido en la palangana, la llevó a la mesita de noche humedeció un paño y lo apretó a su cara, borrando la sangre y la suciedad mientras limpiaba sus ojos y mejillas el agua lo reanimó y soltó un sonido ronco, sus espesas pestañas se elevaron. Hermione hizo una pausa en su tarea cuando se encontró a si misma mirando directamente los ojos mercurio intenso, nunca había visto unos ojos así eran temibles pero hermosos; había una extraña sensación en su pecho el levantó su mano, tocando uno de los mechones de pelo castaño que caía de sus pasadores, su voz era ronca

-Su nombre otra vez-

-Hermione Granger- susurro.

En ese mismo momento dos hombres entraron en la habitación,

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo el más delgado con serenidad

-He traído al Doctor Slughorn-

-Whisky- carraspeó Draco-

-¿Estuvo en una pelea?- Zabini se inclinó sobre él - Oh, no su cara- él miró fijamente con desaprobación a Hermione, que se mantenía aparte retorciéndose las manos

-Espero que esta joven valiera la pena, sr. Malfoy-

-No luchaba por ella- dijo Draco, antes de que Hermione pudiera intervenir

-Fueron los hombres de McLaggen, creo, dos de ellos armados con una navaja se lanzaron sobre mí en la calle, este pequeño ratón sacó una pistola y pegó un tiro a uno de los bastardos-

-Bien- Zabini miró a Hermione con una expresión mucho más cálida -Gracias señorita, fue muy valiente de su parte-

-No fui valiente en absoluto- dijo Hermione con seriedad -No me paré a pensar pasó muy rápidamente-

-en cualquier caso, le debemos nuestra gratitud- Zabini vaciló antes de añadir

-Soy empleado del sr. Malfoy para tratar con perturbaciones en el piso, así como- echó un vistazo al cuerpo manchado de sangre de Malfoy y terminó sin convicción -cualquier otro asunto que requiera mi atención-

Hermione le sonrió, Zabini era un hombre muy agradable, con rasgos delicados había un aire de paciencia en él que adivinó no sería fácilmente de afectar. Juntos él y el doctor se inclinaron sobre la cama, quitando los zapatos y la ropa de Malfoy. Hermione se alejó, apartando modestamente la mirada, ella comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero Malfoy dijo algo bruscamente y Zabini la detuvo.

-Creo que sería lo mejor que no se marchara aún, señorita... –

-Granger- murmuró ella, manteniendo los ojos en el suelo -Hermione Granger- el nombre pareció despertar su interés

-¿Alguna relación con H. J. Granger, la novelista?-

-Hermione Jane- dijo ella -uso mis iniciales por el anonimato-

El doctor alzó la vista de la cama con una expresión de placer sorprendido.

-¿Usted es H. J. Granger?-

-Sí, señor- las noticia parecieron animarlo -¡Qué honor! Mathilda es una de mis novelas favoritas-

-Fue mi trabajo de más éxito- admitió Hermione modestamente

-Mi esposa y yo hemos pasado más de una tarde analizando teorías sobre el final de la novela. ¿Se tiró Mathilda del puente para terminar con su miseria, o decidió buscar la expiación para sus pecados?-

-Perdóneme- dijo una voz helada desde la cama -Me estoy sangrando hasta morir joder, Mathilda puede echarse a los peces-

Hermione frunció el ceño arrepentidamente

-Oh, lo siento, Doctor Slughorn por favor ocúpese del sr. Malfoy inmediatamente-

Ella volvió su mirada a Zabini

-¿Dónde quiere que espere?-

-en la habitación de al lado, puede llamar por té y refrescos- dijo Zabini señalando una puerta

-Gracias- mientras Hermione iba al salón, se preguntó que ocurría con Mathilda que siempre inspiraba semejante interés la popularidad del libro nunca dejaba de asombrarla.

Hasta hubo una reciente representación de la historia, la gente tendió a hablar del carácter de Mathilda como si fuera una persona real, pareciendo disfrutar de debates infinitos acerca de la conclusión de la novela después de escribir la historia de una muchacha que se había escapado del campo y había caído en los caminos pecaminosos de la prostitución, Hermione deliberadamente había dejado una posibilidad en cuanto al final; en la última página Mathilda estaba en equilibrio en el borde del puente de Londres, enfrentada con la decisión de terminar su vida arruinada o comprometerse consigo misma a una existencia desinteresada de hacer el bien a los demás, los lectores podrían formar sus propias opiniones sobre el destino de Mathilda. Personalmente, Hermione no creyó importante saber si Mathilda vivía o moría, el caso era que había aprendido el error de sus costumbres.

Descubriendo que su bolso colgaba olvidado de su brazo, Hermione busco dentro y encontró sus gafas las frotó sobre la manga hasta que brillaron, se las colocó sobre la nariz y localizó su cuaderno "Echar a los peces", reflexionó, anotando la expresión desconocida. Debía pedir a alguien que se lo explicara más tarde. Despacio se quitó la capa y la puso sobre el respaldo de un sillón. Se sintió como si estuviera atrapada en la guarida de una serpiente temporalmente desocupada. Después caminó hasta las ventanas, apartó las pesadas cortinas para revelar una vista de la calle todo Londres estaba justo fuera de esos delgados cristales, un mundo de gente ocupada, absorta en sus propias vidas se dio la vuelta para mirar los espejos dorados que adornaban las paredes y los muebles suntuosos tapizados con terciopelo pintado bordado, las mesas, con piedras semipreciosas incrustadas, estaban favorecidas con arreglos de flores frescas de invernadero, la habitación era hermosa, pero demasiado extravagante. Hermione prefería la pequeña casita de campo en la que vivían ella y sus ancianos padres había una huerta en la parte trasera, y árboles frutales que su padre cuidaba meticulosamente tenían un pequeño jardín, un prado y un viejo caballo gris llamado Eppie. Los muebles descoloridos en su pequeña sala estaban constantemente llenos de invitados, sus padres tenían muchos amigos; casi todos en Greenwood Corners habían venido de visita en un momento u otro.

Esto, por el contrario, era un palacio espléndido y solitario Hermione estaba de pie frente a una viva pintura al óleo representando dioses romanos envueltos en alguna celebración fue distraída por un gemido de la habitación de al lado y una maldición del sr. Malfoy, debían estar cosiéndole la herida de la cara Hermione trató de ignorar los sonidos pero después de unos momentos la curiosidad la obligó a investigar;

Yendo a la entrada vio a Zabini y al Doctor Slughorn inclinados sobre la cabeza del sr. Malfoy la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierta por una sábana blanca, estaba inmóvil pero sus manos se movían nerviosamente en sus costados como si tuviera muchas ganas de apartar de un empujón al doctor

-Le hemos dado todo el láudano que podemos sr. Malfoy- comentó el Doctor Slughorn, dando otra puntada por el corte

–Maldita sea eso nunca funciona conmigo, más whisky-

-Si solamente fuera paciente sr. Malfoy esto estaría hecho en unos minutos- otro gemido afligido estalló

-Maldito sea usted y todos los demás en su apestoso, sangriento y aterrorizante, negocio de los jodidos cadáveres-

-Sr. Malfoy- interrumpió Zabini a toda prisa -él Doctor Slughorn hace todo lo posible para reparar el daño hecho a su cara, trata de ayudarle. Por favor no lo moleste

-Está bien- dijo el doctor con calma -sé que esperar de él- el dr siguió uniendo los bordes de piel con puntadas pequeñas y cuidadosas; todo estuvo tranquilo durante un momento, y luego Draco soltó un grito sordo

-Por todos los diablos, no me importa como quede, déjame en paz-

Hizo un movimiento para levantarse de la cama, Hermione entró en la habitación inmediatamente estaba claro que Malfoy tenía un genio horrible, pero él debía ser engatusado para que aguantara sería una vergüenza no dejar que el doctor salvara lo que pudiera de su cara

-Señor- dijo ella levantando la voz -sé que es incómodo, pero debe dejar que el doctor termine, ahorita puede no preocuparle su aspecto, pero más tarde, además- ella hizo una pausa y añadió -un hombre grande y fuerte como usted debería ser capaz de aguantar un pequeño dolor ¡Le aseguro que no es nada comparado al sufrimiento que una mujer aguanta en el parto!-

Despacio Draco se echó hacia atrás en el colchón

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- se burlo

-Una vez estuve presente en un parto en Grenwood Cornes duró durante horas y mi amiga soportó la agonía con apenas un grito, Zabini la miró de una manera suplicante

-Señorita Granger, estaría más cómoda en la habitación de al lado-

-distraigo al sr. Malfoy con algo de conversación esto podría apartar su mente del dolor, ¿No preferiría eso, sr. Malfoy? ¿O debería marcharme?-

-¿Tengo opción? Quédese, agite sus encías-

\- ¿Le hablo sobre Greenwood Corners?

\- No- Draco juntó los dientes con fuerza y sofocó un gruñido -Sobre usted-

-Muy bien- Hermione se acercó a la cama, teniendo cuidado de conservar una distancia discreta -Tengo veinticinco años, vivo en el campo con mis padres- Ella hizo una pausa cuando oyó el gemido jadeante del sr. Malfoy la puntada le hacía daño.

\- Continúe- dijo él bruscamente Hermione buscó desesperadamente más que contarle.

\- Es-estoy siendo cortejada por un joven que vive en el pueblo. Compartimos el mismo cariño por los libros, aunque sus gustos sean más refinados que los míos, él no aprueba la ficción que escribo. Ella se acercó más lentamente y miró fijamente a Malfoy con curiosidad aunque fuera incapaz de ver su cara, tenía una buena vista de su pecho, que estaba cubierto por algunas cicatrices y un fino pelo rubio, la vista era admirable los únicos pechos masculinos que había tenido el privilegio de ver antes del momento actual eran aquellos de las estatuas griegas sin pelo encima de su delgada cintura, mientras que el de Draco Malfoy eran poderosamente musculosos, y estaban manchados con contusiones.

-Sr. Wesley, ese es su nombre, ha estado haciéndome la corte durante casi cuatro años, creo que su proposición llegará pronto-

\- ¿Cuatro años?

Hermione se sintió ligeramente a la defensiva ante su tono de burla.

-Hubo algunas dificultades, su madre es viuda, y ella confía mucho en él, Viven juntos, La sra. Wesley no me aprueba

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- Bien, ella no considera a ninguna mujer lo bastante buena para su hijo y tiene aversión a la materia que he escogido para mis novelas prostitución, pobreza...- Hermione se encogió de hombros -Pero son cuestiones que tienen que ser tratadas-

\- ¿Especialmente cuando usted hace dinero de ellas?

-Lo suficiente para mantener a mis padres y mí misma de un manera cómoda- admitió con una sonrisa -Es usted un cínico, sr. Malfoy-

Su aliento silbó entre sus dientes cuando la aguja le perforó la piel.

-Usted también lo sería si supiera algo sobre el mundo fuera de su apestoso pueblo- El suplicio hacía que su acento escapara otra vez

-Greenwood Corners es un lugar muy agradable- dijo Hermione, ligeramente irritada -Y sé

muchas cosas sobre el mundo-

Draco contuvo el aliento durante un momento, luego lo dejó salir de golpe.

-¡Caray!, ¿Cuánto tiempo más?-

\- Un poco más- murmuró el doctor.

Draco luchó por mantener la mente en la conversación con Hermione.

\- Escribir libros sobre putas, apostaría a que nunca ha echado un polvo con un hombre en su vida blanca como una azucena

El Doctor Slughorn y Zabini comenzó a reprobarlo, pero Hermione sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Echar un polvo? Nunca lo he oído de esa manera antes-

-Usted no ha estado lo suficiente en los bajos fondos- -Eso es verdad- dijo ella seriamente -Debo hacer varias visitas más allí antes de que mi investigación este completa-

\- Usted no volverá- la informó -Dios sabe como duró tanto. Maldita pequeña tonta, que vaga por los bajos fondos de noche-

-Este es el último punto- anunció el Doctor Slughorn, con cuidado atando del hilo. Draco suspiró aliviado y se calló.

Zabini dejó la cabecera y fue hasta Hermione, sonriendo a modo de excusa.

\- Perdone al sr. Malfoy. El sólo es grosero con la gente que le gusta-

\- ¿Estará bien?- susurró.

\- Seguramente es un hombre muy fuerte, ha sobrevivido cosas peores que esto.- Zabini la miró atentamente, su expresión ablandándose con preocupación

-Está temblando, señorita Granger- Hermione asintió y respiró hondo.

-Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto entusiasmo- Ella no había comprendido lo desconcertada que estaba hasta ahora -Todo pasó tan rápidamente-

-Debe descansar un ratito- la instó Zabini -y calmar sus nervios con algo de brandy-

-Sí, quizás un poquitín, en una taza de té- Ella entrelazó los dedos -Me quedo con unos amigos de mis padres, los Lovegood, es tarde, ellos podrían preocuparse-

-En cuanto esté lista, tendremos un carruaje privado que le transportara a cualquier parte que desee-

\- ¡Zabini!- La voz disgustada de Draco los interrumpió -Detén ese maldito cuchicheo, dale algo de dinero al ratón de campo y envíala de vuelta a donde vino-

Zabini comenzó a contestar, pero Hermione lo paró con un ligero toque en su brazo. cuadrando sus pequeños hombros, ella se acercó a la cama

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo con calma -es muy amable de ofrecer una recompensa, pero tengo suficiente dinero para satisfacer mis necesidades, sin embargo, estaría agradecida si me permitiera recorrer su club y quizás hacer unas preguntas a sus empleados como mencioné antes, escribo una novela, y usted podría ayudarme-

\- No-

-Sr. Malfoy, esto es una petición razonable, considerando el hecho que le salvé la vida esta noche-

\- Ni lo sueñe- Hermione se quedó desconcertada.

-¡Pero aquellos dos hombres trataban de matarle!-

\- Si hubieran querido eso ahora estaría muerto-

\- ¿Entonces, su objetivo era ... deliberadamente marcar su cara?- Ella retrocedió horrorizada -¿Pero por qué querría alguien hacer tal cosa?-

\- El sr. Malfoy tiene muchos enemigos- comentó Zabini, su cara relejaba preocupación –En particular un hombre llamado Cormac McLaggen, quien posee un club rival pero no habría esperado que Jenner hiciera algo así-

\- Tal vez no- refunfuñó Draco, cerrando los ojos -Tal vez fuera otro, Zabini, sácala de aquí-

\- Pero sr. Malfoy- protestó Hermione.

-Venga- Dijo Zabini, chistándola con cuidado él la alejó de la cabecera de mala gana Hermione lo siguió a la habitación de al lado. Quedándose solo Draco soltó una suave carcajada ensartada de amargura.

-Maldita seas, Pansy- susurró y levantó una mano para tocar las puntadas sobre su cara.


	4. capitulo 3

Después de que el Doctor Slughorn se marchó, Zabini llamó para el té y revolvió el fuego en la chimenea.

-Ahora- dijo en tono agradable, sentándose en una silla cerca de Hermione -podemos hablar sin interrupción-

-Sr. Zabini ¿podría usted tratar de hacer entender al sr. Malfoy que yo no sería un fastidio, o lo incomodaría de ningún modo? Todo lo que quiero es observar las actividades en el club, y hacer algunas preguntas-

-Hablaré con el sr. Malfoy- Le aseguro Zabini -y le permitiré visitar el club mañana mientras el sr. Malfoy está indispuesto- Zabini sonrió ante su obvio entusiasmo - Es un privilegio raras veces concedido a mujeres, ya sabe, excepto durante las noches de reunión había sólo otra dama a la que incluso han permitido cruzar el umbral-

-Sí, he oído hablar de ella, la llamaban La rebelde Astoria fue la amante del sr Malfoy durante una serie de años, ¿verdad?-

-Las cosas son no siempre lo que parecen, señorita Granger-

Fueron interrumpidos por una criada llevando una bandeja de té y delicados emparedados. De manera eficiente Zabini vertió el té de Hermione y añadido una cantidad generosa de brandy equilibrando la taza y el platillo sobre su regazo, Hermione mordisqueó un emparedado sintiendo como si despertaba de una pesadilla despacio, estiró sus pies húmedos hacia el fuego caliente, teniendo cuidado de no exponer sus tobillos

-Hay sólo una condición que debo pedirle- dijo Zabini, recostándome en su silla –No debe acercarse al sr. Malfoy, ni hacerle ninguna pregunta de hecho, insisto en que tenga cuidado de evitarlo usted será libre de hablar con cualquiera en el club; trataremos todos de ser tan complacientes como sea posible-

Hermione frunció el ceño decepcionada

-Pero el sr. Malfoy podría serme de gran ayuda hay cosas que me gustaría preguntarle… -

-Él es un hombre sumamente reservado que ha pasado su vida tratando de escapar de su pasado le aseguro que él no querrá hablar de si mismo-

-¿Hay algo que usted pudiera contarme sobre él?- Ella bebió a sorbos su té y miró esperanzada al encargado.

-Él no es fácil de describir Draco Malfoy es con mucho el individuo más complicado que jamás he conocido, es capaz de ser bueno, pero...- Zabini bebió algo de brandy y contempló las ricas profundidades ámbar en la copa -Me temo que el sr. Malfoy demasiado a menudo se muestra así mismo como un hombre de actitudes arruinadas el proviene de un mundo más salvaje de lo que usted podría comenzar a comprender, señorita Granger; todo lo que sabe de su madre es que era una prostituta que trabajó en Tiger Bay, una calle de la zona portuaria donde los marineros y criminales van a ser servidos, ella le dio a luz en un desagüe y lo abandonó allí algunas de las otras rameras se compadecieron del hijo y le protegieron durante la primera parte de su vida en burdeles locales y casa de citas.

-Oh, sr. Zabini- dijo Hermione con la voz estrangulada -Que terrible para un niño ser expuesto a semejantes cosas-

-comenzó a trabajar a los cinco o seis años como muchacho trepador para un deshollinador cuando se hizo demasiado mayor para trepar, recurrió a la mendicidad, el robo, el trabajo de muelle, hay un período de unos años de los cuales él no hablará en absoluto, como si nunca hubieran existido, no sé lo que hizo en aquel tiempo y tampoco deseo saberlo; de alguna forma en medio de todo ello él adquirió un entendimiento rudimentario de las cartas y los números. En su adolescencia él se había educado a si mismo lo suficiente para hacerse corredor de apuestas de Newmarket. Según él, fue en aquel tiempo que concibió la idea de manejar su propio club de juego un día-

-Que extraordinaria ambición para un muchacho con semejantes orígenes- Zabini asintió -Habría sido un extraordinario logro para él construir una pequeña guarida en la ciudad en cambio soñaba con crear un club tan exclusivo que la mayoría de los hombres poderosos en el mundo clamarían para que se les permitiera ser socios-

-Y eso es precisamente lo que ha hecho- se maravilló ella.

-Sí el nació sin un chelín a su nombre- Zabini hizo una pausa -Nació sin un nombre, en realidad, ahora es más rico que la mayor parte de la pequeña nobleza que frecuenta su club. Nadie es realmente consciente de cuanto posee el sr. Malfoy, Bienes raíces, casas, calles repletas de tiendas que pagan alquiler y arrendatarios, colecciones de arte privadas, yates, caballos de carreras, es asombroso. Y mantiene la pista de cada cuarto de penique-

-¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué desea en última instancia?-

Zabini sonrió ligeramente

-Puedo decírselo en una palabra más, nunca esta satisfecho- Viendo que ella había terminado su té, preguntó si quería otra taza. Hermione negó con la cabeza el brandy, la luz de la lumbre, y la voz tranquila de Zabini se habían combinado todo para adormilarla.

-debo marcharme-

-Traeré un carruaje-

-No, no, los Lovegood viven a una corta distancia de aquí iré a pie-

-Tonterías- interrumpió con firmeza el encargado -es poco aconsejable para una dama ir a todas partes a pie, sobre todo a esta hora de la noche lo que le pasó al sr. Malfoy es un ejemplo de los peligros que podrían acontecerle- Ambos se levantaron Zabini estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero sus palabras se desvanecieron y él la miró fijamente de una manera extraña. La mayor parte del pelo de Hermione se había soltado de sus pasadores a sus hombros, el brillo rojo de la luz de la lumbre bailando sobre los rizos castaños había algo extrañamente conmovedor en su pintoresca belleza, pasada de moda, que sería fácilmente pasada por alto en estos días en que se prefería la belleza más exótica

-Hay algo casi de otro mundo en usted- murmuró Zabini, bastante olvidado de si mismo -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto semejante inocencia en la cara de una mujer-

-¿Inocente?- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y rió –Oh sr. Zabini sé todo sobre el vicio y el pecado-

-Pero se ha mantenido intacta- Hermione se mordió el labio pensativamente.

-Parece que jamás ocurre nada en Greenwood Corners- admitió ella -Siempre escribo sobre las cosas que hace otra gente a veces estoy desesperada por vivir por tener aventuras y sentir cosas y- Se interrumpió e hizo una mueca –apenas sé lo que digo, ¿Qué debe pensar de mí?-

-Pienso- dijo Zabini con una sonrisa -que si desea aventura señorita Granger ha tenido un verdadero susto esta noche- Hermione se alegró por la idea.

-Eso es verdad- Ella se puso seria inmediatamente -en cuanto al hombre que disparé, no tuve la intención de hacerle daño-

-Salvó al sr. Malfoy no solo de una desfiguración horrible, si no de la muerte- dijo Zabini con cuidado -Siempre que se sienta culpable por lo que ha hecho, podría acordarse de esto- El consejo hizo que Hermione se sintiera mejor.

-¿Me permitirá volver mañana?-

-Insisto en que lo haga así- Ella le regaló una sonrisa encantadora

-Bien, en ese caso- Tomándose de su brazo ofrecido, le permitió escoltarla abajo

Draco yacía estirado sobre la cama el láudano corría por sus venas, dejándolo inactivo, mareado esto hizo poco por aplacar el dolor, o su autorrepugnancia sus labios se apretaron en una sonrisa amarga, casi habría preferido que sus atacantes hubieran hecho una bestia propiamente dicha de él, en vez de darle una insignificante cuchillada que le hacía parecer menos que un monstruo y más que un idiota; pensó en Pansy y esperó un sentimiento de traición, cólera, cualquier cosa excepto esa sensación de fría admiración almenos ella se preocupaba lo suficiente por algo para tomar medidas, incluso si eso era su propio orgullo. Mientras que él no tenía el valor suficiente para preocuparse por nada tenía todo lo que jamás había deseado, riqueza, mujeres, hasta el placer de mirar sus mejores botas limpias en la entrada de su club; pero durante los dos últimos años todos sus antiguos apetitos voraces se habían secado y no le quedaba nada, aunque el sentimiento era leve, había sido suficiente para hacer que la persiguiera no podía negar que había habido muchas noches divertidas, llenas de juegos sofisticados y depravación sexual y costaba muchísimo hacerle sentirse depravado pero finalmente Draco había terminado la relación, el recuerdo volvió a él y volvió a vivirlo en un estupor drogado.

-No lo dices en serio- había dicho Pansy con su sedosa voz divertida al principio –Nunca me dejarías- Ella se estiró sobre la cama, su cuerpo desnudo sin disimular por las sábanas arrugadas de lino -Dime, ¿Quién habría después de mí? ¿Alguna aburrida criada del campo?, ¿Alguna pequeña actriz con el pelo aclarado y medias rojas?, No puedes volver a eso, Draco. Has desarrollado un gusto por cosas más refinadas-

Draco había sonreído abiertamente por su tono confidente.

-ustedes las damas aristocráticas y vuestras vulvas chapadas en oro siempre piensan que es algo así como honor para mí tocarlas- Él la contempló con sus burlones ojos mercurio -¿Crees que eres la primera mujer de tiros altos que jamás he tenido? Solía tener hembras de sangre noble como tu que me pagaban por hacer esto, tu lo tienes gratis-

La bella cara de Pansy, con su reducida nariz aristocrática y sus pómulos bruscamente esculpidos de repente estaba llena de rabia.

-Bastardo mentiroso-

-¿Cómo crees que conseguí el dinero para comenzar mi club? Se llamaban así mismas mis patronas- Draco le dedicó una áspera sonrisa, poniéndose el pantalón los labios rojos de Pansy se separaron en una sonrisa burlona

-¿Entonces no eras nada más que una puta?, ¿Una puta masculina?- La idea claramente la excitó.

-Entre otras cosas- Se abotonó la camisa y se puso frente al espejo para enderezarse el cuello.

Pansy se deslizó de la cama y caminó a zancadas hacia él, haciendo una pausa durante un momento para admirar su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo; casada a una edad joven con un anciano conde enviudado, ella había satisfecho sus impulsos sexuales tomando un largo desfile de amantes. Se había opuesto rápidamente a cualquier embarazo ya que nunca arruinaría su figura con niños y el conde ya había engendrado apropiados herederos con su primera esposa; el ingenio astuto y la belleza de Pansy la habían hecho favorita de la sociedad una encantadora depredadora, que se dedicaba a arruinar a cualquier mujer que percibía como una amenaza para su propia posición con unas cuantos palabras cuidadosamente escogidas y algunas "coincidencias" brillantemente tramadas, Pansy había sabido hacer trizas muchas buenas reputaciones y arrojar a mujeres inocentes en las profundidades de la desgracia.

Draco también miro fijamente el espejo, viendo lo que Pansy quería que viera, el contraste erótico entre su forma vestida y su desnudez dorada y blanca de vez en cuando Pansy podía parecer tan cándida como un ángel, pero él la había visto convertirse en una bruja con el pelo salvaje y una cara retorcida, gritando en la cima del éxtasis y agarrándolo con sus largas uñas. Era la mujer más abierta que jamás había conocido, dispuesta de hacer cualquier cosa por placer, no importaba lo libertina, ellos eran exactamente iguales, pensó con gravedad ambos existiendo sólo satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Manteniendo los pálidos ojos azules en su cara inexpresiva Pansy pasó la mano sobre su estómago plano, buscando su entrepierna con su palma.

-Todavía me deseas- ronroneó ella -eres el amante más satisfactorio que jamás he tenido, tan grande y duro- Draco la apartó tan bruscamente que ella calló de nuevo en la cama con expectación ella extendió las piernas y le esperó la sorpresa amaneció en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a complacerla.

-Se acabó- dijo terminantemente Draco -pagaré todas tus deudas de Bond Street, elije algo de ese pequeño joyero come-ranas que te gusta tanto y cárgalo a mi cuenta- dejó la corbata de seda negra colgando floja alrededor de su cuello y se encogió de hombros dentro de su abrigo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Quieres que suplique?- Pansy sonrió provocativamente- Me pondré de rodillas delante de ti, ¿te gustaría eso?- cuando ella se hundió en el suelo e inclinó la cara hacia el frente de su pantalón, Draco la hizo subir, sujetándole con fuerza las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Escúchame, Pansy-

-¡Me haces daño!-

-No te he mentido, no hice promesas, ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que continuaría esto? ambos conseguimos lo que deseábamos. Ahora se acabó-

Ella lo miró airadamente

-¡Esto se terminará cuándo yo lo diga, y no antes!

La expresión de Draco cambió

-Entonces es eso- dijo él riendo -Tu orgullo está herido, bien, dile a tus amigos absolutamente lo que quieras Pansy; diles que fuiste tú la que rompió, estaré de acuerdo con todo lo que digas-

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono de superioridad, Cockney ignorante!, ¡Sé cuántas miles de botas lamiste para llegar donde estas, y también todos los demás! Los caballeros vienen a tu club, pero jamás te invitan a sus casas, o a sus fiestas, o te permiten comer en sus mesas o acercarte a sus hijas, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no te respetan, te consideran como algo para ser raspado de sus zapatos piensan en ti como la forma más baja de...-

-Muy bien- dijo Draco, una sonrisa sin humor cruzando su cara -Sé todo eso, ahórrate el aliento-

Pansy le miró atentamente, al parecer comprendiendo que sus insultos no le habían afectado en absoluto.

-No tienes sentimientos, ¿verdad? es por eso que nadie puede hacerte daño, porque estás muerto por dentro-

-Así es- dijo suavemente Draco

-Y no te preocupas por nadie, ni siquiera por mí-

Sus chispeantes ojos encontraron los suyos; aunque él no contestó, la respuesta era clara, echando atrás su brazo Pansy lo golpeó con toda su fuerza, el golpe sonó como el agudo chasquido de una pistola, automáticamente Draco se movió para devolver el golpe; pero su mano se detuvo antes de alcanzar su cara, la bajó despacio., Su cara era aunque pálida se tornó oscura y fría.

-Puedo hacer que me desees- dijo Pansy con voz ronca -Hay cosas que todavía no hemos hecho juntos, nuevos juegos que yo podría enseñarte...-

-Adiós Pansy- se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

El rechazo de él por su cuerpo fue insultantemente despreocupado como si hubiera rechazado una oferta no deseada de segundo plato en la mesa de la cena Pansy se puso carmesí.

\- No- grito -¡No me abandonarás!, ¡Si es otra mujer la arrancaré los ojos!-

-No es otra mujer- llegó su respuesta sarcástica -Es solamente aburrimiento- de repente su acento cambió al tosco y rotundo de Cockney -O como a la pequeña nobleza le gusta llamarle "tedio"-

Ella salió corriendo del dormitorio, todavía desnuda, gritando detrás de él mientras él bajaba la escalera

-¡Vuelve en este instante, o pagaras por esto cada día de tu vida!, ¡Si no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Pagarás por esto, Draco Malfoy!-

Draco no se había tomado su amenaza en serio, o tal vez fue solo que no le había preocupado había hecho lo que había planeado con su vida, jamás soñando que al final del largo y peligroso camino del éxito estuviera unido con semejante decepción. Ahora había conseguido todo que deseaba, y no había nada que deseara.

Maldito tedio los de mente atontada se aferraban al aburrimiento.

Hacía algunos años, ni siquiera conocía lo que significaba la palabra, la enfermedad de un hombre rico pensó y rió con gravedad por la irónica apreciación.


	5. capitulo 4

Hermione se vistió con cuidado para su visita al palacio del juego llevaba el mejor vestido que poseía, uno de gasa gris azulado con tres pliegues ribeteados en el dobladillo y un corpiño con cuello alto adornado con encaje, tenía muy pocos vestidos, pero estaban hechos todos con paño bueno y fuerte.

Esperaba que las manchas de sangre pudieran quitarse de la ropa que había llevado anoche, hubo una verdadera escena cuando Hermione volvió tan tarde salpicada de sangre en respuesta a las preguntas frenéticas de la sra. Lovegood Hermione había explicado suavemente que había encontrado un pequeño problema durante su investigación.

-Nada por lo que preocuparse, simplemente me detuve para prestar ayuda a un extraño-

-Pero toda esa sangre-

-Ni un poquito es mía- Hermione la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Finalmente había desviado a la sra. Lovegood al problema de como tratar las manchas juntas habían aplicado una pasta de almidón y agua fría a su abrigo y vestido esa mañana, la ropa estaba a remojo en una mezcla de ginebra, miel, jabón suave, y agua.

Después de sujetarse el pelo apartándolo de la cara Hermione cubrió los mechones castaños con un sombrero satisfecha de su aspecto, buscó en uno de sus baúles una capa ligera. Un vistazo a través del cristal de la pequeña ventana había revelado que era un día típicamente frío de otoño.

-¡Hermione!- la voz perpleja de la sra. Lovegood vagó hasta ella mientras bajaba la escalera –Un magnífico carruaje privado se ha parado fuera de la casa, ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?-

Intrigada Hermione fue a la puerta de la calle de la modesta casa de los Lovegood y abrió una rendija su mirada captó la vista de un carruaje negro lacado con brillantes caballos color ébano, escoltas, un cochero y un lacayo. La sra. Lovegood se unió a ella en la puerta por toda la calle se apartaron las cortinas a los lados y caras curiosas aparecieron en las ventanas.

-Ningún carruaje así ha sido visto jamás en esta calle- dijo la Sra. Lovegood -¡Mira la cara de Marietta Edgecombe, creo que sus ojos están listos para salirse de las orbitas! Hermione, en el nombre del cielo que está pasando-

\- No tengo ni idea-

Sin dar crédito, vieron como el lacayo subía los escalones de la casa de los Lovegood

-¿Señorita Granger?- preguntó, Hermione abrió más la puerta.

-¿Sí?-

-El sr. Zabini ha enviado un carruaje para transportarle a Malfoy's siempre que esté lista-

La mirada desconfiada de la sra. Lovegood volvió del lacayo a Hermione

-¿Quién es ese sr. Zabini? Hermione, ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con tu comportamiento misterioso de anoche?-

Hermione se encogió de hombros evasivamente la sra. Lovegood se había alterado por la tardía llegada de Hermione, su aspecto despeinado y las manchas de sangre sobre su ropa; en respuesta a la multitud de preguntas, Hermione había contestado suavemente que no había nada de que preocuparse, había estado ocupada con la investigación para su novela finalmente la sra. Lovegood se había rendido.

-Comprendo- había dicho misteriosamente -que lo que tu madre me escribió es verdad, ¡Bajo esa superficie tranquila hay una naturaleza obstinada y reservada!-

-¿Mi madre escribió eso?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-¡Lo que dijo viene a ser lo mismo! Ella escribió que estás acostumbrada a hacer todo lo que deseas no importa lo excéntrico que sea y que raras veces respondes cualquier pregunta que comienza con las palabras "donde" y "por qué"-

Hermione sonrió abiertamente a eso.

-Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a no explicar cosas a la gente esto les induce a pensar que tienen derecho a saber todo que hago-

Devolviendo su mente al presente Hermione recogió su bolso y sus guantes y comenzó a marcharse con el lacayo, la sra. Lovegood la detuvo con un toque en su brazo.

-Hermione, creo que sería mejor si te acompaño, en interés de tu seguridad-

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa con seriedad, sabiendo que la curiosidad de la mujer mayor corría desenfrenada.

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero, no hay ninguna necesidad estaré bastante segura- fue al carruaje e hizo una pausa mientras echaba un vistazo al altísimo lacayo -Esto era bastante innecesario- murmuró.

-Tenía la intención de caminar hasta Malfoy's esta mañana.

-El conductor y yo estamos a su servicio, señorita Granger. El sr. Zabini insistió en que usted no debería ir más a pie por Londres-

-¿Necesitamos también escoltas armados?- Hermione estaba avergonzada por toda la pompa y el espectáculo el carruaje habría sido mucho más conveniente para una duquesa que para una novelista de un pequeño pueblo del campo.

-Sobre todo los escoltas, el sr. Zabini dijo que usted tiene tendencia a frecuentar sitios peligrosos-

Abriendo la puerta del carruaje con una floritura, él le ayudo a llegar al conjunto de diminutos escalones alfombrados riendo Hermione se recostó entre los cojines de terciopelo y se arregló las faldas, cuando llegaron al club de juego, el mayordomo la dejó entrar en el vestíbulo con exquisita cortesía inmediatamente apareció Zabini con una sonrisa cortés la recibió como si fuera una vieja amiga.

-¡Bienvenida a Malfoy's señorita Granger!-

Hermione tomó su brazo ofrecido mientras él la introducía en el club

-¿Cómo está el sr. Malfoy esta mañana?-

-No tiene apetito y las puntadas son feas pero por lo demás está bastante bien- Zabini observó a Hermione mientras giraba en un círculo en el centro del suntuoso vestíbulo, su expresión se transformó maravillada

-Dios mío- era todo lo que ella podía decir –oh es hermoso-

Ella nunca había visto semejante lujo, el techo de paneles de cristal teñido, la araña brillante, las paredes revestidas con columnas doradas, las andanas de pesado terciopelo azul oscuro sin apartar los ojos del magnífico entorno buscó en su bolso su cuaderno, Zabini hablaba mientras Hermione garabateaba con furia

-Le he hablado al personal sobre usted, señorita Granger ellos están dispuestos a proporcionar cualquier información que usted pueda encontrar útil-

-Gracias- dijo distraídamente ajustándose las gafas y mirando detenidamente las tallas sobre los capiteles de las columnas -Esto es un diseño Jónico, ¿creo?-

-Scagliola, lo llamó el arquitecto- Ella asintió y siguió tomando apuntes

-¿Quién fue el arquitecto? Se parece a algo de Flamel

-No, el sr. Malfoy creyó que las ideas de Flamel no eran suficientemente imaginativas, además, el sr. Flamel estaba bastante mayor y demasiado ocupado en proyectos para el rey, en cambio el sr. Malfoy escogió a un arquitecto joven llamado Colin Creevey le aclaró a Creevey que quería un edificio tan magnífico que eclipsara la Casa de Buckingham- Hermione rió

-El sr. Malfoy nunca hace nada a medidas ¿no?-

-No- dijo Zabini y le indicó la entrada al salón central de juego –Creo que podríamos comenzar con una visita general del club- Ella vaciló

-Sería encantador, pero no me gustaría ser vista por ninguno de los clientes-

-No lo será, señorita Granger es demasiado temprano los Londinenses más de moda no se levantan hasta la tarde-

-Me gusta levantarme con el sol- dijo Hermione alegremente siguiéndole a la habitación central -Pienso mejor a principios del día, y además- ella se interrumpió con una exclamación cuando dio un paso por una de las entradas del cuarto octagonal sus ojos se ensancharon mientras miraba fijamente el famoso techo abovedado, estaba cubierto de suntuosas molduras de escayola, pinturas espléndidas, y adornado por la araña de luces más grande que jamás había visto; la mesa de juego central estaba situada directamente bajo la cúpula, silenciosamente Hermione absorbió la atmósfera del espacio podía sentir los miles de dramas que se habían revelado aquí, las fortunas ganadas y perdidas, el entusiasmo, la cólera, el miedo, la alegría.

Se le ocurrieron varias ideas para su novela de repente y escribió tan rápido como le fue posible mientras Zabini esperó pacientemente.

De pronto una extraña sensación se arrastró sobre ella una sensación de cosquilleo en la nuca; los movimientos de su lápiz disminuyeron el ritmo trastornada finalizó una oración y echó un vistazo a la entrada vacía una conciencia interior la incitó a mirar hacia arriba al balcón que daba al piso principal, captó una vaga sombra de alguien marchándose alguien que había estado observándolos.

-El sr. Malfoy- dijo entre dientes demasiado suavemente para que el encargado lo oyera.

Viendo que había terminado de tomar notas, Zabini señaló a las salidas en el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Seguimos?-

Visitaron el comedor y las habitaciones para el bufete, una larga fila de elaboradas salas para las cartas, áreas para fumar y la sala de billar y el sótano oculto donde los miembros del club podrían ocultarse en caso de una incursión de la policía.

Animado por las preguntas de Hermione y su interés absorto Zabini la contó todo sobre las complejidades del juego, la arquitectura del edificio, hasta las clases de comida y vino que se servían.

En todas partes del recorrido Hermione no podía apartar de sí la sensación de que estaban siendo seguidos con frecuencia echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro, sospechando que podría coger a alguien mirándolos desde una puerta o una columna, cuando los minutos pasaron comenzó a ver a muchos criados yendo y viniendo afanosamente montones de camareras cruzaron los pasillos llevando fregonas muy usadas, cubos y montones de trapos de limpieza.

Las placas de la puerta eran pulidas, las alfombras barridas, las chimeneas limpiadas y se le quitaba a fondo el polvo a los muebles.

-Qué bien organizado está este lugar- comentó Hermione mientras subían la magnífica escalera central con su pesada balaustrada dorada.

Zabini sonrió con orgullo.

-El sr. Malfoy tiene normas exigentes él emplea a casi cien criados para mantener el club que controla como un reloj-

Cada uno de los seis descansillos de escalera se bifurcaban en largos pasillos Hermione notó que el color de Zabini aumentó cuando ella le preguntó para qué eran aquellos cuartos

-Algunos son los cuartos de los criados- dijo incomodo -algunos son estancias temporales para invitados y muchos son para el uso de... ehh... las chicas de la casa-

Hermione asintió con normalidad sabiendo exactamente lo que era una chica de la casa, después de la investigación que había hecho para Mathilda estaba muy en contra de la práctica de la prostitución.

Se compadecía de las mujeres que estaban esclavizadas por ese tipo de sistema una vez que comenzaban semejante camino era difícil, si no es que imposible, volver atrás.

Uno de sus motivos para escribir con comprensión sobre las prostitutas fue mostrar que no eran las criaturas amorales que la gente creían que eran, no le gustó la idea de que el sr. Malfoy aumentara su riqueza mediante la prostitución, era mucho más desagradable el que el juego.

-¿Cuánto obtiene el sr. Malfoy a través de las chicas de la casa?- preguntó

-él no obtiene ningún beneficio de ellas, señorita Granger su presencia se añade al ambiente del club y sirve como una tentación añadida a los clientes, todo el dinero que las mozas de la casa hacen es para que se lo queden ellas, el sr. Malfoy también les ofrece protección, habitaciones sin alquiler y mucha mejor clientela de lo que probablemente ellas encuentran en las calles.

Hermione sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Mejor? No estoy tan segura, sr. Zabini, por lo que me han dicho, los hombres aristocráticos son tan expertos en el abuso de mujeres y portadores de enfermedades como los pobres-

-Quizás le gustaría hablar con las chicas de la casa estoy seguro que ellas describirán tanto ventajas como desventajas del funcionamiento en el club, serán francas con usted, mi impresión es que ellas la consideran algo así como una heroína-

Hermione se sorprendió por el comentario.

-¿Yo?-

-Cuando les expliqué que usted es la autora de Mathilda, todas se entusiasmaron bastante,

Romilda les lee la novela en voz alta a las demás en los días libres, recientemente todas fueron a ver la obra-

-¿Me sería posible conocer a algunas de ellas ahora?-

-A esta hora por lo general duermen pero quizás más tarde-

Una chillona voz femenina los interrumpió

-¡Zabini, Zabini maldito holgazán te he buscado por todo el maldito club!- la mujer vestida con sólo una ondulante envoltura blanca que era ligeramente transparente bajó apresurada el pasillo hasta ellos, era atractiva, aunque su pequeña cara estuviera áspera por los años de vida dura; ondulantes rizos de pelo castaño, muy parecido al de la propia Hermione caían por sus hombros y hacia atrás ella le dedicó a Hermione sólo el más breve de los vistazos

A Hermione le habría gustado cambiar unas palabras amistosas pero sabía de sus experiencias anteriores con prostitutas que ellas necesitaban una cantidad razonable de confianza amistosa antes de conversar con alguien como ella por respeto, desprecio o vergüenza, por lo general evitaban mirar " a una mujer buena " a los ojos

-Romilda- dijo Zabini con calma -¿Qué pasa?-

-Lord Flint otra vez- llegó su respuesta indignada -¡El viejo rastrero en celo! Tomó a Lavander la última noche y dijo que había pagado por la noche entera ¡Ahora quiere marcharse sin pagar!-

-Me ocuparé de ello- dijo Zabini con calma, el echó un vistazo a Hermione, que tomaba notas

-Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría mucho si le dejara aquí durante unos minutos? la galería a su derecha está llena de muchas pinturas hermosas es la colección privada del sr. Malfoy-

-Por favor, adelante- instó Hermione

De repente Romilda se animó mucho

-¿Es ella?- le preguntó a Zabini -¿Es Mathilda?-

-Oh, no- dijo Hermione -Yo escribí la novela titulada Mathilda-

-¿Entonces usted la conoce?, ¿Es amiga suya?- Hermione estaba perpleja

-No realmente, entienda Mathilda es un personaje ficticio ella no es real-

El comentario se ganó una mirada de regaño de Romilda

-¿No es real? lo leí todo sobre ella y conozco a una muchacha que la conoció, trabajaron en la misma calle después de que Mathilda fue violada por Lord Aversley-

-Déjame explicarlo de esta manera... - comenzó Hermione, pero Zabini sacudido la cabeza como si fuera inútil e hizo pasar a Romilda al pasillo.

Riendo pensativamente Hermione deambuló hasta la galería de arte las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas de Gainsborough, un caballo y el jinete de Stubbs, dos obras floridas de Rubens, y un magnífico Van Dyke acercándose más a un magnífico retrato, lo miró con curiosidad la pintura destacaba a una mujer sentada en una silla grande, su hija estaba de pie cerca, una pequeña mano suspendida sobre el brazo de su madre las dos eran notablemente hermosas, con la piel pálida, pelo lacio y ojos expresivos, conmovida por la tierna escena, Hermione habló en voz alta

-Qué encantador, ¿Me pregunto quiénes son?-

Hermione no pudo evitar ser consciente de la diferencia entre el encanto brillante de la mujer en el retrato y su propio atractivo medio supuso que el sr. Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres muy bellas y sabía que no había nada exótico o extraordinario en ella ¿Cómo sería tener la clase de apariencia que los hombres encuentran irresistible?, aunque no hubo ningún sonido detrás suyo un sexto sentido hizo que sus nervios se estremecieran Hermione se dio la vuelta; no había nadie allí cautelosamente se enderezó las gafas y se dijo que era tonta.

Deambulando más lejos en la galería, miró estrechamente las suntuosas pinturas, como todo lo demás en el club, parecían haber sido escogidas por su capacidad de impresionar un hombre como el sr. Malfoy probablemente pasaría su vida coleccionando material gráfico valioso, elaboradas habitaciones, mujeres hermosas... Todo era señal de su éxito.

Deslizando el cuaderno de vuelta en su bolso Hermione comenzó a alejarse de la galería, pensó en como podría describir el club y su dueño ficticio en su novela quizás lo idealizaría solamente un poco. _Contrario ante los que suponían que carecía completamente de gracia o virtud,_ podría escribir ella _él ocultaba un amor secreto por la belleza y la búsqueda de la posesión en sus infinitas formas, como si expiara..._

De repente un apretón poderoso comprimió su brazo y la pared pareció abrirse en un borrón delante de sus ojos fue desequilibrada y arrastrada de lado tan rápidamente que todo lo que pudo hacer fue jadear en protesta cuando la fuerza invisible tiró de ella desde la galería hasta un lugar de sofocante oscuridad, una puerta secreta, un pasillo oculto. Las manos la estabilizaron una se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca otra sujetó con fuerza su hombro, parpadeando en la oscuridad Hermione trató de hablar y sólo pudo soltar un temeroso chillido.


	6. Capítulo 5

Un capítulo más solo recuerden esta historia solo es una adaptación de un gran libro de Lisa Kleypas y los personajes son propiedad de J. K. así que sin más los dejo leer

Ella oyó la voz de un hombre tan suave como el terciopelo desgastado o más bien sintió su voz el calor de su aliento contra su frente, comenzó a temblar violentamente

-¿Por qué está aquí?- preguntó.

-Sr. Malfoy- susurró con voz temblorosa –Yo, está muy oscuro aquí-

-Me gusta la oscuridad- Ella luchó por contener el aliento

-¿Realmente encuentra necesario provocarme semejante susto?-

-No lo planeé, caminó directamente hacia mí, no pude evitarlo-

El miedo de Hermione dio paso a la indignación, el no lamentaba nada haberla asustado, Él lo había querido.

-Ha estado siguiéndome- le acusó ella -Ha estado observándome toda la mañana-

-Anoche dije que no la quería aquí-

-El sr. Zabini dijo que estaba bien-

-Yo soy el dueño del club no Zabini- Hermione estuvo tentada de decirle lo ingrato que era después de lo que ella había hecho por él anoche, pero no creyó prudente discutir con él mientras estuviera atrapada aquí.

Ella comenzó a retroceder muy lentamente hacia la grieta de luz donde la puerta secreta había quedado entornada

-Usted está bien- dijo con la voz suave -Está completamente bien, creo que me iré ahora-

Pero él no soltó su apretón sobre ella y la forzó a moverse.

-Dígame que le hizo decidirse a escribir sobre el juego-

Parpadeando en la oscuridad Hermione trató de reunir su ingenio.

-Bien, había un muchacho en mi pueblo un muchacho muy agradable, inteligente que heredó una pequeña herencia; habría sido bastante para mantenerlo cómodamente muchos años pero decidió probar y aumentar su riqueza, no por medios honestos, sino mediante el juego lo perdió todo en una noche en su club sr. Malfoy

Él se encogió de hombros indiferentemente

-Pasa todo el tiempo-

-Pero no fue suficiente para él- dijo Hermione -Siguió jugando seguro que con cada tirada de los dados recuperaría lo que había perdido, perdió su hogar, sus caballos y sus bienes lo que le quedaba de su dinero; se convirtió en la desgracia de Greenwood Corners eso hizo que me preguntara que le había llevado a semejante comportamiento le pregunté sobre ello y me dijo que no había sido capaz de detenerse, lloraba mientras me contaba que después de que había perdido todo en Malfoy's, vendió sus botas a alguien en la calle y jugó a las cartas con los pies desnudos en un maldito local de juego, naturalmente esto hizo que me preguntase sobre otras vidas que han sido arruinadas por las cartas y los dados las fortunas que se pierden de noche en las mesas de juego podían usarse para fines más nobles que llenar sus bolsillos-

Ella sintió su sonrisa sardónica

-Estoy de acuerdo, señorita Granger pero un insignificante libro no detendrá a nadie de jugar, cualquier cosa que usted escriba sólo los hará hacerlo más-

-Eso no es verdad- dijo rígidamente.

-¿Mathilda detuvo a alguien de visitar a las putas?-

-Creo que hizo que el público mirara a las prostitutas con una perspectiva más comprensiva...-

-Las putas siempre se abrirán de piernas por un precio- dijo sin alterarse -y la gente siempre apostará su dinero; publique su libro sobre el juego y mire cuánto bien hace, mire si mantiene a alguien en el buen camino, yo antes esperaría que un muerto se tirara un pedo-

Hermione enrojeció

-¿Jamás se preocupa al ver los hombres arruinados salir de su club sin dinero, sin esperanza, sin futuro?, ¿No se siente responsable de algún modo?-

-No se les trae a punta de pistola vienen a Malfoy's para jugar y yo les doy lo que quieren y hago una fortuna de ello, si yo no lo hiciera otro lo haría-

-Es la declaración más egoísta e insensible que jamás he oído-

-Nací en los bajos fondos señorita Granger abandonado en la calle, criado por putas, amamantado con leche y ginebra; esos pequeños bastardos flacuchos que ha visto los carteristas, mendigos y peregrinos, yo era uno de ellos, veía finos carruajes traquetear calle abajo, miraba fijamente por las ventanas de las tabernas a todos los viejos caballeros gordos comiendo y bebiendo hasta que sus vientres estaban llenos; comprendí que había un mundo fuera de los bajos fondos, juré que haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para conseguir mi parte de el, esto es todo por lo que jamás me he preocupado- rió sarcástica y suavemente -¿Y usted cree que me importa una mierda algún joven en pantalones de satén que tiran su dinero en mi club?-

El corazón de Hermione martilleaba salvajemente nunca había estado sola en la oscuridad con un hombre, quería escapar todos sus instintos le advertían que estaba en peligro, pero más profundo aún, había una chispa de fascinación inconcebible, como si estuviera suspendida en la entrada de un mundo prohibido.

-En mi opinión- dijo ella -Si usa sus pobres principios como una excusa conveniente para desechar toda ética por la...

-¡Ética!- dijo con desprecio -No puedo nombrar un hombre rico o pobre, que no la desecharía por el precio adecuado-

-Yo no lo haría- dijo firmemente ella

Draco calló él era sumamente consciente de la pequeña mujer tan cerca suyo, olía a almidón y jabón, como todas las otras solteronas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, las institutrices de los hijos aristocráticos de sus clientes, las tías solteronas que hacían de carabina con las señoritas intocables y las literatas que preferían un libro en sus manos a un hombre en sus camas. "Quedarse para vestir santos" era lo que llamaban a semejantes mujeres, objetos que habían perdido su frescura y se reservaban hasta que pudieran servir a algún objetivo conveniente.

Pero había una diferencia entre ella y el resto, ella había pegado un tiro a un hombre anoche, por él, sus cejas se juntaron hasta que le dolió la herida

-Me gustaría marcharme ahora- dijo ella.

-Todavía no-

-El sr. Zabini me estará buscando-

-No he terminado de hablar con usted-

-¿Debe ser aquí?-

-Será en cualquier parte que yo decida tengo algo que usted quiere señorita Granger, el permiso para visitar mi club, ¿Qué ofrece a cambio?-

-No se me ocurre nada-

-Nunca doy algo por nada-

-¿Qué quiere que le ofrezca?-

-Usted es la escritora señorita Granger- se burló -Use su imaginación-

Hermione se mordió el labio y consideró la situación con cuidado.

-Si realmente cree la declaración que hizo antes- dijo despacio -que la publicación de mi novela serviría para aumentar sus ganancias, entonces le interesaría permitirme hacer mi investigación aquí; si su teoría resulta verdadera tiene la posibilidad de ganar algún dinero de mi libro-

Sus dientes blancos brillaron en una sonrisa

-Me gusta cono suena eso-

-Entonces, ¿Tengo su permiso para visitar el club?-

Él dejó que pasar un largo momento antes de contestar.

-Está bien-

Hermione sintió un rápido alivio.

-Gracias como fuente de material, usted y su club son incomparables prometo que trataré de no ser una molestia-

-Usted no será una molestia- corrigió él -o se marchará-

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta secreta se abrió de par en par Zabini estaba allí mirando fijamente dentro de la sala.

-¿Sr. Malfoy? No esperaba que se levantara y tan pronto.

-Al parecer no- dijo Draco misteriosamente sus manos soltaron las manos de Hermione

-¿Enseñándole el lugar sin pedir mi permiso? Estas jodidamente seguro de ti mismo estos días -Zabini.

-Fue culpa mía- dijo Hermione, tratando de proteger al encargado -Yo insistí en salirme con la mía, la culpa es toda mía-

La boca de Draco se torció.

-Nadie puede hacerle hacer a Zabini nada que no quiere hacer ratón, nadie excepto yo-

Ante el sonido de la voz de Hermione, Zabini miró con inquietud en su dirección.

-¿Señorita Granger?, ¿Está usted bien?-

Draco sacó a rastras a Hermione y la empujó a la luz brillante

-Aquí está tu pequeña novelista solamente estábamos discutiendo-

Gracias por Leer y añadir a favoritos


	7. capítulo 6

Hermione miró fijamente a través de sus gafas a su captor parecía aún más grande y más imponente que la noche anterior; Malfoy estaba exquisitamente vestido con pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa blanca como la nieve que acentuaba su piel, su chaleco negro estaba hecho sin bolsillos ajustado a su delgado estómago sin una arruga; nunca había visto prendas así de elegantes en alguien del pueblo ni siquiera Dean Thomas el orgullo de Greenwood Corners.

Pero a pesar de su caro vestuario nadie confundiría jamás a Draco Malfoy con un caballero la línea dentada de puntadas en su cara le daba un aspecto maltratado, peligroso, sus duros ojos grises parecían mirar directamente a través de ella.

Era un hombre poderoso con arrogancia callejera y absoluta confianza un hombre que ya no podía ocultar su apetito por las cosas más refinadas de la vida más de lo que podía impedir que el sol saliera.

-No tenía intención de enseñarle a la señorita Granger los corredores ocultos- comentó Zabini sus cejas se alzaron sobre la frente, Él se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione -Sin embargo ahora que usted sabe de ellos podría decirle que el club está plagado de corredores secretos y mirillas por las cuales se puede observar la acción en el piso-

Hermione deslizó una mirada inquisitiva a Malfoy y él leyó sus pensamientos con facilidad.

-Aquí no ocurre nada que yo no sepa- dijo Malfoy –Es más seguro así, para los miembros del club y para mí-

-Realmente lo es- murmuró ella, solamente había la más pequeña señal de escepticismo en su voz pero a él no le pasó inadvertido.

-Podría encontrar algunos corredores útiles- dijo suavemente -ya que no le permitirán acercarse a ninguno de los invitados-

-Pero Sr. Malfoy...-

-Si quiere quedarse aquí cumplirá con mis reglas; no hablar con los invitados, ninguna interferencia en las mesas- Él echó un vistazo a su bolso, que estaba sospechosamente abultado -¿Todavía lleva la pistola?- preguntó despreocupadamente divertido

-Trato de estar preparada para cualquier situación-

-Bien- se burló Draco -la próxima vez que las cosas se pongan tensas por aquí sabré a quien acudir-

Hermione estaba en silencio su cara apartada, inconscientemente había envuelto los dedos alrededor de la zona de su brazo que había agarrado él, su mano se movía con cuidado como si apartara el recuerdo frotando.

Así que su contacto la repugnaba pensó Draco y sonrió con gravedad, si sólo supiera los pecados que habían cometido sus manos, nunca se sentiría limpia otra vez.

Zabini se aclaró la garganta y habló con la sensata voz oficial de encargado.

-Muy bien señorita Granger, ¿Reanudamos nuestro recorrido?-

Hermione asintió mirando hacia atrás al pasillo oscuro

-Me gustaría ver donde conduce esto-

Draco observó con una sonrisa reticente como los dos se aventuraban en el corredor y le gritó al encargado.

-Vigílala, no dejes que pegue un tiro a nadie-

La respuesta de Zabini llegó amortiguada.

-Sí, Sr. Malfoy- Draco cerró la puerta de modo que se fundiera con la pared e hizo una pausa y se tranquilizó se recargo contra ella por un mareo, sus costillas magulladas habían comenzado dolerle.

Despacio se dirigió a sus apartamentos y entro a su opulenta habitación, la cabecera y los postes de su cama estaba tallados con querubines que llevan trompetas y delfines elevándose en las crestas de las olas, todo densamente cubierto de oro que brillaba intensamente contra las colgaduras de terciopelo bordado de la cama

-Una cama apta para un rey- era lo que le había dicho al fabricante de muebles y el caro diseño le atrajo, de muchacho había pasado demasiadas noches acurrucado en portales y bajo desvencijadas escaleras de madera soñando con dormir en su propia cama algún día.

Ahora había construido un palacio, sólo para descubrir que miles de noches yaciendo entre oro y terciopelo nunca se llevarían la sensación de privación, todavía tenía hambre de algo sin nombre que no tenía que ver con las sábanas finas y el lujo.

Cerrando los ojos, durmió ligeramente, vagando en un perturbador sueño lleno de imágenes de Pansy Parkinson y su brillante pelo, sus pies blancos chapoteando entre ríos de sangre, de repente supo que no estaba solo, se despertó bruscamente con un leve jadeo sus reflejos de supervivencia activados, había una mujer al lado de su cama, sus ojos verdes la enfocaron y su cabeza oscura cayó de nuevo en la almohada.

-Dios, eres tú-

Lady Astoria Potter se inclinó sobre él sus ojos vibraban de preocupación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían herido?-

-No es tan malo-

Aunque tenía una expresión de molestia, aceptó las pequeñas atenciones que ella le dio el suave chasquear de su lengua, el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su herida.

Su relación era así de amistosa, riñas de amigos, raras veces se veían a solas, porque el marido del Astoria el conde de Potter poseía una naturaleza celosa

-Será mejor que te marches antes de que Potter nos encuentre juntos- refunfuñó Draco -hoy no estoy de humor para un duelo-

Astoria sonrió abiertamente y se recostó en su silla.

-Harry confía en mí- dijo alegremente -Además, él sabe que estoy demasiado ocupada con los niños para tener un affair- la breve sonrisa se desvaneció -Zabini me envió una nota esta mañana diciéndome que te habían herido y conozco su facilidad para quedarse corto, me volví loca de preocupación, podría haber sido un rasguño o una herida mortal o algo intermedio, tenía que verlo por mí misma. ¡Oh, tu pobre cara!- su expresión se endureció y por un momento su exquisita belleza se oscureció por la furia

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

El quitó la mano que ella había colocado en su brazo

-Las probabilidades están en lady Parkinson-

-¿Pansy Parkinson?- Los ojos de Astoria se ensancharon y habló impulsivamente -¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios?, ¿Draco dime que no tenías una aventura con ella? Dime que no te pareces a todos los otros pobres tontos en celo que estaban tan embelesados por ese falso pelo y por ese labio fruncido y por ese movimiento ondulante de pecho, que caíste directamente en su codicioso agarrón. No, no digas nada, ya veo que eres otra víctima- frunció el ceño y dijo agriamente- Está escrito claramente en tu cara-

La única razón por la que se atrevía a hablarle de manera tan imprudente era la estrecha y duradera amistad que compartían.

Aun así, caminaba peligrosamente cerca de los límites, Draco empujó una almohada hacia ella muy a la manera de un hermano que discute.

-Sal de aquí, bruja insensible-

Ella esquivó la almohada

-¿Cómo pudiste tener un lío con Pansy cuando sabes lo que la desprecio?-

Su boca se curvó con una sonrisa insultante

-¿¡Estas celosa?!-

Astoria soltó un suspiro exasperado

-Estamos por encima de eso y lo sabes adoro a mi marido, le pertenezco completamente y él es lo más cercano a un amigo que tienes, mis hijos te llaman "tío"-

-Todo muy íntimo- se burló.

-Nunca hubo nada entre tú y yo; cuando volví a ti por ayuda hace tantos años me empujaste a los brazos de Harry, por lo cual te estoy en profundamente agradecida-

-Deberías estarlo- le aseguró.

De pronto la tensión entre ellos se disolvió e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Tu gusto en mujeres es abominable- dijo suavemente Astoria, ella recogió las almohadas tiradas y se las colocó detrás de la cabeza Draco se recostó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu manera de cuidarme podría matar a un hombre- con cautela él se tocó los puntos que habían comenzado a dolerle; aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta sabía que ella tenía razón.

Ella era la única mujer decente con la que jamás se había relacionado.

Había amado a Astoria a su manera, pero no lo suficiente para arriesgarse a lo que sabía nunca estaría preparado.

Él no era apto para ser marido o padre, sólo tenía una vaga conciencia de la de la palabra "familia", permanencia, responsabilidad, compromiso, cosas que Astoria necesitaba, esas que nunca había formado parte de su mundo.

De todo de lo que podría estar seguro era de la riqueza material que había cosechado en cantidades asombrosas si se podía obtener un lugar en el cielo con dinero, él tendría acaparado el mercado de la eternidad.

Miró a Astoria fijamente con expresión cerrada con sus oscuros rizos gitanos sujetos en una intrincada trenza y su forma delgada en un elegante vestido, uno nunca adivinaría que una vez había sido una paria tal como lo era Draco.

Había habido un vínculo entre ellos los cimientos para compartir secretos y recuerdos, desde que se había casado Astoria se había elevado a la sociedad privilegiada que a Draco solo se le permitía ver los alrededores.

Los aristócratas raras veces se inclinaban a invitarle a sus haciendas pero sus mujeres de sangre azul estaban más que impacientes por tenerle en sus camas. Para Draco era una forma agradable de venganza

-Cuéntame que pasó con Pansy- le instó ella.

-Rompí con ella hace una semana- Draco sonrió con gravedad cuando recordó el gruñido furioso de Pansy -No se lo tomó bien, supongo que ella contrató a un par navajeros para nivelar el resultado-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es otra persona quien está detrás? Cormac McLaggen por ejemplo, Él siempre juega sucio-

-No, los bastardos que saltaron sobre mí anoche fueron directamente a la cara- Con arrepentimiento se incorporó y se tocó la fila de puntos -Yo diría que es el tipo de venganza de una mujer-

-¿Quieres decir que si Pansy no podía tenerte, quería asegurarse de que nadie más te quisiera?- Astoria parecía afligida –Asquerosa, vil y exactamente lo que uno esperaría de una mujer como ella ¿Por qué te relacionaste con ella?, ¿Tu vida se ha vuelto tan pesada y aburrida que simplemente no pudiste resistirte a sus encantos aristocráticos?

-Si- se burló Draco

-Durante años te he visto saltar de cama en cama, cuanto más elitistas y snobs son, más las deseas y ¿por qué? solamente para demostrar al mundo que puedes tener las mejores y más solicitadas mujeres ¡Los hombres como tu consideran a las mujeres sólo como trofeos, y eso me enfurece!-

-De ahora en adelante voy a tirarme a todas las poco atractivas y no deseadas ¿Te complace?-

Las pequeñas manos de Astoria tomaron una de las suyas y la aferró a pesar de sus esfuerzos por soltarla

-Te diré lo que me complacería- dijo en serio -me ha roto el corazón ver que te conviertes en un hastiado y un cínico quiero que encuentres una mujer, Draco, una buena, libre, no una de tus libertinas sofisticadas de siempre; no estoy sugiriendo matrimonio, ya que tanto te repele la idea pero al menos toma una amante que traiga cierta paz a tu vida

Él sonrió burlonamente

-Eso no es por lo que un hombre mantiene a una mujer-

-¿No lo es? Podría nombrar a media docena de hombres cuyas amantes son mucho más sencillas y cariñosas que sus mujeres, una amante es valorada por la calidad de compañerismo que proporciona, no por los vulgares trucos que pueda conocer en la cama-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ello?- Astoria se encogió de hombros

-He oído hablar a los muchachos durante las cacerías y en el club y durante el oporto de la sobremesa, la mayor parte del tiempo se olvidan de que estoy allí-

-Potter debería haber puesto término hace tiempo a tus años de caza-

-Harry está orgulloso de que cace- contestó coquetamente -deja de tratar de cambiar tema, lo que necesitas es una amante, Draco- Él rio

-Consigo todas las faldas que deseo y aún más, encanto-

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Dije "una amante", Draco, no tu habitual desfile de faldas ligeras, te sugiero que encuentres a alguien que fuera una compañera. ¿No has pensado nunca en pasar todas las noches con la misma mujer? ¡Oh, no me hagas muecas! Creo que deberías encontrar una agradable viuda joven del campo, o una solitaria solterona que te estaría agradecida por tu protección, si quieres, haré una lista-

-Escogeré mis propias mujeres- dijo con frialdad –Quien sabe a qué vieja arpía escogerías para mí-

-¡Cualquiera que escogiera sobrepasaría fácilmente a Pansy Parkinson!- Ella le soltó la mano y suspiró- será mejor que me vaya, dañará mi reputación si me quedo más en tu apartamento, sobre todo considerando tu fascinación por las mujeres casadas-

-No te pedí que vinieras- replicó Draco pero cuando se levantó para marcharse, le jalo la mano y la dio un beso en el dorso.

-¿Harás lo que te pido?- suplicó Astoria, exprimiéndole los dedos.

-Lo pensaré- Su tono fue tan amable que Astoria supo que mentía.

Sin embargo ella sonrió y le acarició su pelo platinado con cariño.

-Eso está mejor, algún día me agradecerás mi sabio consejo- comenzó a marcharse, luego hizo una pausa en la entrada y le miró de nuevo -Draco antes de subir aquí esta tarde vislumbre a la personita más insólita deambulando por las habitaciones traseras con el personal hacía toda clase de preguntas y anotaba cosas-

Draco se recostó contra las almohadas, cruzando las piernas negligentemente.

-Es una novelista-

-No me digas. ¿Le han publicado?-

-Ella escribió aquel libro de Mathilda-

\- ¿Esa es H. J. Granger?- Astoria rió sorprendidamente asombrada, volviendo a entrar en la habitación -¿La famosa reclusa? ¿Por Dios como lograste traerla aquí?-

-Ella me trajo aquí anoche, después de rescatarme de los navajeros-

Astoria se quedó boquiabierta

-Es broma-

De pronto él sonrió abiertamente por su asombro

-Sacó una pistola y le pegó un tiro a uno de ellos-

Hubo un momento de helado silencio, y luego Astoria comenzó a reír.

-Debes presentarnos- suplicó -Ojalá consintiera en asistir una de mi reuniones o al menos a

Una discusión de salón. ¡Debes ayudarme a persuadirla a aceptar una invitación!-

-Sólo dile que eres Astoria la rebelde, Ella está aquí para investigar para un libro-

-Fascinante- Astoria comenzó a andar con ahínco de un lado para otro- una mujer que escribe sobre putas, pega tiros a los criminales en los bajos fondos, frecuenta clubs de juego y sin duda hace todo lo posible por desenterrar tus sucios secretos, creo que seremos grandes amigas. ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Vieja o joven? ¿Simpática o tímida?-

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es joven como tú, tranquila, solterona- Él hizo una pausa cuando recordó la manera prudente en que Sara le había mirado desde debajo de los volantes de encaje de su sombrero, el pequeño susto que se había dado cuando se dio cuenta que había estado cerca de él- Tímida con los hombres- añadió.

Astoria, que siempre había manejado al sexo contrario con bastante habilidad, sacudió la cabeza.

-No comprendo por qué los hombres son unas criaturas simples y con la cabeza hueca-

-La señorita Granger es de un pueblo del campo un lugar llamado Greenwood Corners Ella no sabe nada sobre los hombres o sobre la ciudad, deambula por las peores barriadas de Londres, para ella, todos los problemas se solucionan con 'por favor' y ' gracias' no cree que cualquiera la robaría o violaría, por qué no sería cortés ¿Sabes por qué le permití venir al club y meter la nariz por aquí? ¡Porque si no lo hacía, ella visitaría cada garito y se codearía con cada ladrón y cada maldito asesino qué alguna vez ha movido un codo sobre un tapete!- Él comenzó a calentarse con el asunto, la nota despreocupada desapareció de su voz -Y casi está comprometida, ¡Dios sabe qué tipo de hombre le dejaría deambular por Londres sola, a no ser que sea su plan para deshacerse de ella! ¡El jodido idiota!, me gustaría decirle lo que les pasa a las mujeres que andan por la ciudad con jodidas pistolas en sus bolsos!-

-Draco- Había una extraña sonrisa en su cara -Estás mostrando tu acento cockney.

El cerró la boca bruscamente.

-Eso solo pasa- murmuró Astoria -cuando estás excitado o enfadado por algo-

-Nunca me enfado-

-Oh, desde luego que no- le respondió ella, retándole con una mirada penetrante.

A Draco no le gustó su expresión, el aire de superioridad de las mujeres cuando sentían que sabían algo que un hombre era demasiado estúpido para entender.

-Creí que te marchabas- dijo bruscamente.

-Me iba, hasta que comenzaste a hacer discursos sobre nuestra señorita Granger, ¿Qué piensa ella de ti? ¿Horrorizada por tu espeluznante pasado, como me imagino?-

-Está extasiada- dijo sin ánimo

-Supongo que has hecho todo lo posible para ser ofensivo-

-Le encanta eso, me llama "fuente de material"-

-Bien, te han llamado peores cosas sobre todo yo- miró su cara acuchillada con auténtica consternación- Ojalá pudiera verte cuando estés guapo. ¿Cuánto tardaran en quitarte los puntos?

-No es mi tipo- dijo rotundamente.

-Es el momento de que te diga algo, Draco nunca me ha impresionado particularmente tu "tipo"-

Los labios de Draco se contrajeron divertidos

-Menudo revolcón tendría con ella en la cama se tumbaría allí y tomaría apuntes todo el tiempo, ella- Él se detuvo cuando una imagen atravesó su mente el delgado cuerpo desnudo de Hermione Granger bajo el suyo, sus brazos entrelazados cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuello, su aliento suave precipitándose contra su piel, la idea era inquietantemente erótica. Frunciendo el ceño se obligó a concentrarse en lo que el Astoria decía

-¡sería mucho más segura que la clase de relación que tenías con Pansy Parkinson! Serás afortunado si tu belleza no se arruina permanentemente por este último episodio; bien voy a hacer que Pansy lamente esto, acuérdate bien de lo que te digo-

-Astoria- Algo en su voz la calló inmediatamente -Deja el asunto- No vas a hacer nada con Pansy.

Astoria se incomodó por la repentina y fría intensidad de Draco la suya era la clase de mirada

Que había visto intercambiar entre hombres con pistolas de duelo en las manos y entre jugadores que habían invertido sus fortunas a la vuelta de una carta los ganadores eran siempre los que parecían no preocuparse, ella al mismo tiempo admiraba y temía ese valor inquebrantable.

-Pero Draco- protestó -no puedes dejar que Pansy se escape de esto se la debe hacer pagar por ello-

-Oíste lo que dije- Draco jamás había permitido que nadie saldará sus deudas por él se enfrentaría a Pansy a su manera y en su momento, por ahora decidió no hacer nada.

Astoria se mordió el labio y asintió, deseando decir más, pero sabiendo el peligro de provocarle. Él permitiría sus bromas amistosas y su abuso hasta un punto, pero había una línea que nunca se atrevería a cruzar

-Está bien- murmuró.

Después de sostener su mirada durante un momento, Draco se calmó.

-Entonces dame un beso-

Obedientemente le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y le regaló una suave sonrisa.

-Ven a visitarnos pronto, los niños estarán fascinados por tus puntos, sobre todo James

-Les diré que fui atacado por piratas-

-Draco- dijo con arrepentimiento -perdóname por interferir es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti has tenido una vida tan difícil, has sobrevivido a horrores que la mayoría de la gente, incluyéndome a mí, nunca comprenderá-

-Eso fue en el pasado- sonrió abiertamente y dijo en su modo presumido –Ahora soy uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra-

-Sí, tienes más dinero del que nadie podría gastar en una vida pero eso no te ha traído lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?-

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció él nunca le había confiado el hambre sin nombre que le corroía, el vacío que llenaría si sólo pudiera identificar el ansia. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado ella? ¿Era algo que podía ver en sus ojos, u oír en su voz?

Enfrentada a su silencio, Astoria suspiró y tocó un mechón de pelo platino tendido sobre su frente.

-Oh, Draco- Silenciosamente abandonó la habitación mientras él la miraba.


	8. capitulo 7

En el curso de los pocos días siguientes le permitieron a Hermione deambular libremente por Malfoy´s, mientras evitara las habitaciones principales que los clientes frecuentaban.

Estaba satisfecha por el montón creciente de apuntes que había amontonado, que le permitiría escribir una detallada descripción de un club de caballeros. Pronto podría ampliar su investigación a algunas de las casas de juego en las áreas periféricas, pero por ahora había trabajo de sobra aquí.

Pasaba cada mañana sentada en la cocina, la habitación más grande y ajetreada en el club.

Los empleados de todo Malfoy´s pasaban por la cocina para tomar sus comidas y alternar desde los crupieres que controlaban las mesas a las chicas de la casa que aparecían después de las largas noches de ardua actividad.

La cocina estaba bien abastecida y meticulosamente organizada. Tres filas de variada batería de cocina colgaban sobre la pesada mesa de trabajo central, las paredes estaba cubiertas con barriles de harina, azúcar y otras provisiones; una variedad de salsas cocidas a fuego lento sobre los grandes hornos negros, enviaban una desconcertante pero deliciosa mezcla de fragancias por el aire todo ello era dominio del chef Monsieur Labarge.

Hace años el sr. Malfoy había contratado a Labarge y a todo su personal de los más exclusivos restaurantes Parisinos y todos se trasladaron a Londres, a cambio de sus asombrosamente altos salarios, proporcionaban la mejor cocina de la ciudad; un delicioso bufete frío mantenido constantemente abastecido para los miembros del club y comidas exquisitamente preparadas que eran servidas en los comedores.

Monsieur Labarge era temperamental, pero era un genio por lo que Hermione podía decir, que hasta el sr. Malfoy tenía cuidado de no provocarlo suponiendo la debilidad del chef por la adulación, Hermione hizo un esfuerzo especial por elogiar sus creaciones, ahora él insistía en servirle sus especialidades, muchas de ellas renombradas en honor de Mathilda.

La cocina estaba en constante de actividad muchachos y criadas de trascocina ocupadas con las tareas caseras de lavar, cortar, raspar, amasar y criados cargados de bandejas de comida para los comensales, el personal incluyó de buena gana a Hermione en sus conversaciones cuando contaban historias que abarcaban desde las más verdes hasta conmovedoramente tristes. Les encantaba hablar con ella y observarla anotar lo que le decían.

Pronto comenzaron a competir por atrapar su interés las prostitutas era especialmente atentas, dándole a Hermione ideas sobre los hombres que visitaban el club en tropel y sobre Draco Malfoy en particular.

Hermione disfrutaba en particular de la charla animada de Romilda.

Aunque eran bastante diferentes en temperamento, aparentemente compartían una asombrosa semejanza, ambas del mismo tamaño y altura, con el pelo castaño y los ojos cafés.

-Le hablaré sobre los señores finos que vienen aquí- dijo Romilda con sus ojos llenos brillo -Les gusta estar calientes toda la noche, pero son los peores en la cama, dos sacudidas de la cola y se acabó- Las otras fulanas rieron cuatro de ellas se reunieron alrededor de Hermione en una de las mesas de madera, mientras los pinches de cocina traían platos de delicadas omelettes Mathilda y crujientes panecillos -Eso y las vituallas finas, eso es que los atrae aquí pero las cartas son lo que los hace quedarse-

-¿Con cuántos hombres esperan relacionarse cada noche?- preguntó Hermione en tono serio, su lápiz suspendido sobre su cuaderno

-Con todos los que tengamos ganas a veces les dejamos que nos soben abajo en los salones de cartas, y luego-

-¿Sobar?- repitió Hermione, perpleja, y las prostitutas se echaron a reír.

-Solamente un poco de roce y toqueteo- explicó Violet, una rubia baja y robusta -Y si les gusta, el encargado los lleva arriba y nos los tiramos-

-Pero nunca el sr. Malfoy- dijo Romilda -Él nunca nos invita a su cama-

-Él consigue mujeres de la alta sociedad- comentó Violet seriamente –Condesas, duquesas y así-

Ante esa mención de las preferencias sexuales del sr. Malfoy, Hermione sintió que se ponía colorada. Cuanto más aprendía sobre él, más misterioso se presentaba; Sus cualidades interiores se ocultaban tras una fachada dura como el diamante.

Él era empresario, ante todo, proporcionaba hábilmente un exceso de elegante decadencia que satisfacía no sólo a la aristocracia más alta sino también al oscuro mundo de los libertinos y las cortesanas del _demimonde_ , su gentileza con sus superiores sociales siempre era ligeramente exagerada, cruzando el umbral de la cortesía a la burla sutil; Hermione estaba segura que respetaba a muy pocos de ellos, por estar familiarizado con sus más oscuros secretos.

A través de su propia red de espías e informadores sabía las amantes que tomaban, el contenido de sus testamentos, hasta las calificaciones que obtenían sus hijos en Hogwarts y Beauxbatons y lo que ellos soportaban para heredar.

Parecía que pocos hombres se sentían lo bastante cómodos para preguntar sobre la terrible cuchillada de su cara los miembros de la familia Black, el célebre comandante militar y los diplomáticos extranjeros que gustaban pasar el rato en la mesa de juego, todos poseían un aire de tranquila inquietud cuando Malfoy estaba presente, cuando contaba un chiste, ellos se reían con demasiada jovialidad, cuando hacía una sugerencia por lo general era seguido con presteza. Al parecer a nadie le gustaba arriesgarse a ganar su descontento.

Como Malfoy había afirmado la primera noche que lo había conocido, nunca estaba enfadado Hermione había observado que su humor podía extenderse del frío silencio al sarcasmo cortante, pero nunca gritaba o perdía su autocontrol el era una figura misteriosa, arrogante que se burlaba de sí mismo, sociable y sin embargo sumamente reservado.

Debajo de sus sonrisas más agradables acechaba una sombra de amargura siempre presente, la atención de Hermione volvió a la conversación mientras Romilda reflexionaba en voz alta sobre la preferencia de Malfoy por las damas aristocráticas.

-No tocará a nadie por debajo de una baronesa- Ella rió calurosamente al ver la curiosidad de Hermione -Debería verlas en los bailes, las zorras nobles, esas finas damas desean a nuestro sr. Malfoy lo hacen ¿Y por qué no? Él es un hombre bueno serio, no como sus blandos y perezosos maridos que se interesan más por las cartas y la bebida que por las mujeres- Ella bajó su voz de manera conspiradora -Es fornido como un toro y solamente cuenta eso-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Violet con desconfianza.

-Tengo amistad con Betty la criada de lady Prewett- llegó la respuesta satisfecha de Romilda

-Ella me contó que una vez los interrumpió por casualidad, follando a plena luz mientras Lord Prewett se había ido a Shropshire-

El lápiz cayó de los dedos flojos de Hermione y ella se agachó bajo la mesa para recogerlo podía sentir su pulso corriendo a toda velocidad, una cosa era escuchar indiferente cuando se hablaba de un extraño pero ¿cómo demonios podría mirar a los ojos al sr. Malfoy otra vez?

-¿En serio?- exclamó una de las mujeres -¿Qué hicieron ellos?-

-a Lady Prewett le dio un ataque el sr. Malfoy solamente se rió y dijo que cerraran la puerta.

Todas se rieron tontamente con alegría

-Además todas saben que- continuó Romilda -siempre puedes decir lo que tiene un hombre por el tamaño de su nariz y el sr. Malfoy tiene una bonita y larga-

-No es la nariz- dijo Violet con desdén -Es el tamaño de los pies-

A excepción de Hermione todas cacarearon como un aquelarre de afables brujas en medio de la hilaridad, Romilda apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró fijamente a Hermione mientras se le ocurría una idea.

-Aquí tiene un plan, señorita Granger ¿por qué no trae usted a Matilda aquí mañana para conocer al sr. Malfoy? Ellos harían una magnífica pareja-

Las otras mujeres repicaron su conformidad

-¡Sí, ella derretiría su corazón!-

-¡Sí, sí, hágalo!-

-¡Ella se enrollaría al sr. Malfoy de su meñique!-

Incluso Monsieur Labarge, quien había estado escuchando disimuladamente la conversación, interrumpió impulsivamente.

-¡Por la belle Mathilda haré el pastel más fino, tan ligero que podría flotar en el aire!-

Hermione sonrió excusándose y levantó los hombros en un encogimiento de impotencia.

-Me temo que no puedo, no hay ninguna Mathilda; Ella... ella es sólo una obra de ficción-

La mesa se quedó bruscamente callada todos la miraron fijamente con expresiones perplejas. Incluso el pinche de cocina que había hecho una pausa en medio del amontonamiento de platos

Hermione intentó explicar más

-Comprendan, creé el personaje de Mathilda como resultado de la investigación detallada y el análisis, ella es realmente un compuesto de muchas mujeres con las que tropecé cuando yo-

-Me enteré que ahora Mathilda se unió a un convento- interrumpió Violet y Romilda sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ella tiene un protector rico, tengo un amigo que la vio recorrer la calle Bond, justo el otro día, tiene crédito en las tiendas más refinadas, incluso en Madame Malkin-

-¿Qué llevaba?- preguntó una de las mujeres con impaciencia.

Romilda se puso a describir el espléndido vestido de Mathilda y el lacayo que iba tras ella

Mientras la conversación animada siguió, Hermione reflexionó sobre lo que Romilda había dicho sobre el sr. Malfoy y su asunto con lady Prewett se preguntó si el amor había tenido algo que ver en sus relaciones el era un hombre complejo pisando el borde más delgado de la respetabilidad.

Sin duda satisfacía su sentido de la justicia el mantener aventuras con las mujeres de los aristócratas que en secreto lo desdeñaban por su ordinariez y debía ser difícil para él contener una sonrisa burlona mientras contaba sus ingresos de la noche, los patrimonios que hábilmente despojaba a los jóvenes lores que se consideraron infinitamente superiores, era un mundo extraño el que se había creado para si mismo tenía tanta tendencia a pasar su tiempo con los guardas, los alcahuetes, y los pilluelos de la calle que eran empleados a media jornada del club

Hermione hizo una pausa en medio de su escritura para tomar un bocado del plato de pasteles que Monsieur Labarge le había enviado las delicadas capas de torta y crema de café parecían disolverse en su boca las manchas de azúcar se amontonaron en la caoba pulida delante de ella y rápidamente las borró con su manga estaba sentada en uno de los cuartos de los apartamentos privados de Malfoy trabajando en su gran escritorio de caoba; el majestuoso mueble con sus innumerables compartimentos y pequeños cajones estaba desordenado con intrigantes pedacitos de papel, trozos de cuerda, monedas sueltas, dados y anillas de cribbage, apuntes e ingresos parecía como si ritualmente se vaciara los bolsillos en su escritorio ella no lo habría esperado de un hombre que conducía su vida con semejante precisión meticulosa.

Mientras consumía el último bocado de pastel unas fichas de papel apiladas en una esquina del escritorio le llamaron la atención cautivada comenzó a alargar la mano se detuvo bruscamente y se regañó por siquiera pensar en violar la privacidad del sr. Malfoy.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su escrito bajando con cuidado el mango de marfil de la pluma en un pote de tinta pero era incapaz de reanudar su enfoque de pensamiento inútilmente, hizo conjeturas sobre lo que podrían contener las misteriosas notas dejando la pluma, Hermione miró con ansia las fichas de papel mientras su conciencia emprendió una guerra con su curiosidad, lamentablemente ganó la última, rápidamente arrancó los apuntes de su lugar de descanso.

La primera nota era una lista de tareas arbitrarias con el nombre de Zabini escrito a en la parte de arriba

 _Zabini:_

 _Remplaza los tapetes en las mesas 2 y 4_

 _Se les niega el crédito a los Lores Diggory y Montague hasta que salden las cuentas._

 _Que Goyle pruebe la próxima entrega de brandy_

Hermione se compadeció cuando echó un vistazo a la nota laboriosamente garabateada el manejo de Malfoy de la palabra escrita no era nada más que una carnicería, por otra parte no había nada malo con sus matemáticas en unas pocas ocasiones lo había observado multiplicando y dividiendo de cifras en su cabeza con desconcertante velocidad, compaginando fácilmente las probabilidades de las apuestas y los porcentajes; Él podía observar el desarrollo de un juego de cartas calcular silenciosamente las cartas que se habían jugado y predecir la mano victoriosa con infalible exactitud, hojeaba los libros de contabilidad y rápidamente sumaba las columnas de cifras sin tomar jamás una pluma.

Su otro talento era igualmente extraordinario una evidente capacidad de ver dentro de las mentes de la gente podía sentir con infalibilidad una vulnerabilidad bien ocultada y desviarla con una observación despreocupada, su mirada despierta tomaba nota de cada matiz en la expresión de una persona, esto hizo que Hermione comprendiera con algo de sorpresa que él era bastante observador al igual que ella que él también sentía un distanciamiento entre si mismo y el resto del mundo.

Al menos pensó ella eso era lo único que tenían en común.

Hermione recogió la segunda nota que estaba inscrita en un elegante estilo femenino pretenciosos era un mensaje extraño que le dejó una sensación de frio.

 _Ahora llevas mi marca para que todos la vean._

 _Ven a vengarte si te atreves._

 _Todavía te deseo._

 _P_

-Oh caray- murmuró Hermione mirando fijamente la inicial minuciosamente garabateada

No tenía duda de que la referencia "a una marca" significaba la cuchillada en la cara de Malfoy

¿Qué clase de mujer pagaría por arruinar la cara de un hombre?, ¿Cómo podía relacionarse Malfoy con semejante mujer? despacio Hermione devolvió las cartas a su lugar sin quererlas ver más. Quizás esta "P " sentía una especie de amor retorcido por Malfoy recubierto de odio.

Quizás Malfoy sentía lo mismo por ella

Era difícil para Hermione, que siempre había conocido el amor como una emoción dulce y consoladora entender que para otros a veces era oscuro, primitivo y sórdido.

-Hay tantas cosas que no se- refunfuñó quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos, Ron siempre había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a sus "caprichos" Él no veía razón para interesarse en cualquier cosa fuera de Greenwood Corners, ella había aprendido a ocultarle sus esporádicas frustraciones o le daría uno de sus sermones sobre la sensatez.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz tranquila desde la entrada.

-¿Qué hace en mis apartamentos?-

Hermione se dio la vuelta en la silla y enrojeció Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con una expresión insondable sobre su cara

-Lo siento- dijo con una mirada atrayente -Por lo general trabajo en el escritorio del sr. Zabini, pero él me pidió que hoy usara su escritorio ya que usted se había ido y él necesitaba-

-Hay otras habitaciones que podría haber usado-

-Sí, pero ninguna que ofreciera intimidad y yo no puedo trabajar con distracciones y… me marcharé ahora-

-Eso no es necesario- caminó hacia ella

Aunque él era un hombre grande y fuerte se movía con gracia felina Hermione bajó la cabeza concentrándose en el papel del escritorio, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy tocar las gafas que se había quitado

-¿Cuántas de estas tiene?- preguntó dándoles un suave empujón por la superficie del escritorio.

-Sólo dos-

-Las deja por todas partes, las encuentro sobre estantes, escritorios, en los bordes de los marcos, en cualquier parte donde se le ocurre dejarlas-

Hermione recogió las gafas y se las ajustó en la cara

-Parece que no puedo recordarlas- admitió ella -Es muy desconcertante, me intereso por algo y luego sencillamente las olvido-

La mirada de Draco se desplazó a las frases cuidadosamente formadas delante de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Deliberadamente se inclinó sobre ella agarrando sus manos sobre la brillante extensión de caoba, aturdida, Hermione se encogió en la silla cuando sus brazos formaron una jaula a ambos lados de ella

-Estoy escribiendo sobre los bajos fondos-

Draco sonrió abiertamente por su tono demasiado despreocupado Él sabía exactamente cuánto le molestaba su proximidad y decidido a prolongar su tormento, se inclinó más sobre ella mirando la seductora plenitud en su corpiño y el destello de piel blanca encima de la puntilla en su cuello su barbilla casi tocaba su cofia de encaje mientras leía en voz alta sus apuntes.

-Las calles de la ciudad son om- él hizo una pausa, concentrándose en la difícil palabra.

Automáticamente Hermione localizó la palabra con la punta de su dedo

-Ominosas- dijo ella -Significa angustiosas, siniestras- se enderezó las gafas cuando se le resbalaron sobre la nariz -Parecía un modo apropiado de describir la atmósfera de los bajos fondos-

-Lo describiré mejor- dijo con rotundidad -Es oscura, y apesta-

-Eso es verdad- Hermione se arriesgó a mirar sobre su hombro el estaba lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiera ver su piel afeitada, su ropa exquisita y el agradable rastro de olor a sándalo el era un hombre peligrosamente masculino. Ronald Weasley le despreciaría

-¡Vaya él no es nada más que un bruto!- exclamaría Ron -¡Un campesino vestido de caballero!-

De algún modo Malfoy pareció leer sus pensamientos

-Su joven del pueblo Wasel-

-Weasley-

-¿Por qué le permite venir a Londres sola?-

-No estoy sola me quedo con los Lovegood, una familia muy respetable-

-Sabe lo que pienso que a el no debe parecerle esta situacion- dijo Draco de manera cortante, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella sentándose a medias sobre el borde del escritorio -Pasa su tiempo con jugadores, putas y criminales debería estar a salvo con su familia en Greenwood Corners-

-Ronald no está contento con la situación- admitió Hermione -de hecho discutimos sobre ello, Pero yo fui muy obstinada-

-¿Alguna vez le cuenta las cosas que hace en Londres?-

-El conoce mi investigación-

-No estoy hablando de su investigación- murmuró con los ojos serios -¿Va contarle que mató a un hombre?-

Hermione palideció con aire de culpabilidad sintiéndose ligeramente enferma como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en esa noche, Ella evitó su penetrante mirada.

-No creo que merezca mucho la pena contárselo-

-Ah, usted no lo cree, ahora ya veo que clase de esposa será saliendo a hurtadillas a espaldas del pobre bastardo para hacer cosas que él no aprueba-

-¡No es así!-

-Es exactamente así-

-Ron confía en mí- dijo Hermione bruscamente.

-¡Yo no confiaría en usted si estuviera en su lugar!- Su humor se volvió sarcástico -Yo la mantendría conmigo cada maldito minuto del día obvio no la tendría empotrada con una bola y una cadena, pero si la vigilaría porque sé que de otra manera se escaparía para "investigar" en el callejón oscuro más próximo con cada asesino y alcahuete que pueda encontrar-

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desaprobación insolentemente firme

-No hay ninguna necesidad de gritarme sr. Malfoy-

-Yo no- la voz de Draco se desvaneció en silencio, había estado gritando, algo que él nunca hacía asombrado se frotó la mandíbula y la miró fijamente mientras ella le devolvía su mirada como un pequeño búho inquisidor; su actitud intrépida le provocaba más allá de la razón. ¿Nadie entendía cuánto necesitaba que alguien cuidara de ella? No deberían permitirle deambular sola por Londres por Dios, ella no debería estar aquí sola con él.

Para ese momento él la podría haber violado diez veces mientras continuaba estudiándola comprendió que bajo la nube de volantes y las gafas había una mujer atractiva, sería atractiva si no se vistiera como una solterona; levantó la mano a su gorro acariciando el borde del encaje con la yema de su dedo

-¿Por qué siempre lleva esta cosa sobre la cabeza?-

Los labios de Hermione se separaron por la sorpresa.

-Para mantener mi pelo en su lugar-

Él siguió tocando el borde de encaje una curiosa tensión pareció llenar el espacio

-Quíteselo-

Por un momento a Hermione le costó respirar sus intensos ojos grises permanecieron sobre los suyos nadie la había mirado jamás de esa forma haciéndola sentir calor y frío e insoportablemente nerviosa se levantó de un salto de la silla y se alejó unos pasos.

-Me temo que no tenga tiempo de complacer sus caprichos, sr. Malfoy mi trabajo se ha acabado por ahora, debo marcharme. Buenas noches-

Escapó de la habitación olvidando todas sus cosas incluso su bolso, Draco miró el pequeño bolso de encaje y esperó a que ella volviera después que pasó un minuto supo que volvería por el más tarde cuando no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a él.

Él recogió el bolso y se sentó totalmente sobre el escritorio balanceando una pierna despreocupadamente aflojó la cuerda de seda y miró dentro; unos pocos billetes de una libra, el diminuto cuaderno, el lápiz y la pistola.

Draco sonrió irónicamente y hurgó más profundamente en el bolso hasta que encontró unas monedas y un pañuelo extrayendo el cuadrado de lino cuidadosamente planchado lo sostuvo ante su cara, buscó el olor de perfume o de agua de rosas, pero no había nada.

Alojadas en el fondo del bolso estaban las gafas de repuesto Draco las examinó minuciosamente las lentes redondas la fina montura de acero los pequeños auriculares curvos; echó un vistazo a través de ellas a las palabras que ella había escrito y después de doblar las gafas, se las colocó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y cerró el bolso.

Cuando Hermione descubriera que faltaban las gafas, asumiría que se las habría dejado en algún sitio, como a menudo hacía era el primer acto de robo rotundo que había cometido en diez años pero tenía que tenerlas, deseaba poseer un trocito de ella.

Dejando el bolso como Hermione lo había colocado sobre el escritorio, Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar sin un destino en particular en mente pensó en la manera en que Zabini había cantado las alabanzas de Hermione Granger ayer. Ni siquiera Astoria Greengrass, con todo su brillante encanto, había sido capaz de obtener tal devoción del encargado.

-Es una dama con clase- Había dicho Zabini en respuesta a un comentario sarcástico de Draco

-La señorita Granger trata a todos los que conoce con bondad y cortesía incluso a las chicas de la casa, antes de dejar el club por las tardes, escribe voluntariamente las cartas que le dictan algunos miembros analfabetos del personal de modo que puedan mandar cartas a sus familias. Cuando vio que el dobladillo del vestido de Violet necesitaba un arreglo necesario pidió una aguja y se arrodilló en el suelo para sujetarlo, Una de las criadas me dijo ayer que cuando ella se tropezó y cayó al suelo con un montón de ropa blanca en sus brazos la señorita Granger se detuvo a ayudarle a recogerlas-

-Tal vez debería contratarla- había interrumpido Draco sarcásticamente.

-La Señorita Granger es la mujer más dulce y tolerante que jamás ha puesto el pie en este club. Y quizás debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirle señor que el personal ha estado quejándose-

-Quejándose- repitió Draco sin inflexión.

Zabini asintió con rigidez.

-Que usted no le haya concedido el grado apropiado de respeto-

Draco se quedó mudo de asombro

-¿Quién diablos paga sus salarios?-

-Usted, señor-

-¡Entonces dígales que no les pago una maldita fortuna para oír sus opiniones! ¡Y me dirigiré a su santa señorita Granger de cualquier jodida forma que desee!-

-Sí, señor- con un suspiro de desaprobación apenas audible Zabini giró sobre los talones y bajó la escalera

A Zabini de hecho le gustaba mucho, a todos, Draco nunca había soñado que su territorio sería invadido tan dulcemente y tan a fondo o que sus empleados serían unos traidores tan dispuestos.

El misterioso encanto de Hermione Granger había cautivado a todos en su club todos se esforzaban en complacerla y acomodarla durante las horas en que ella se sentaba en el escritorio de Zabini ellos iban de puntillas silenciosamente por los pasillos como si temieran mortalmente distraerla de su trabajo

-Ahora está escribiendo- Draco le había oído decir a una de las camareras a otra, como si se estuviera llevando a cabo algún santo sacramento.

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

-Una dama con clase- resopló en voz alta, el había obtenido su placer entre los muslos de mujeres con pedigríes superiores, damas de sangre azul y nombres ilustres con generaciones de privilegio y riqueza a sus espaldas.

Pero Zabini tenía razón en privado Draco admitía que Hermione Granger era la única autentica dama que jamás había conocido, no tenía ninguno de los vicios que Draco podría descubrir tan fácilmente en otras celos, avaricia, lujuria; parecía estar por encima de tales defectos.

Por otra parte, él sentía el filo de imprudencia que algún día podría resultar su ruina. Ella necesitaba a alguien que le impidiera meterse de cabeza en problemas, o al menos sacarla de ellos. Parecía poco probable que su desventurado pretendiente Weasley fuera apto para la tarea.

Draco estaba seguro que Weasley sería esbelto y de belleza clásica, tendría una voz cultivada, desde luego sin duda Weasley era un joven hacendado de campo remilgado que no podía entender la imprudencia.

Finalmente él maduraría en un corpulento viejo caballero que bebería demasiado en la cena y nunca dejaría a otros terminar sus oraciones y Hermione como su esposa cariñosa toleraría su tosquedad con una dulce sonrisa y guardaría sus frustraciones para sus momentos privados. Cuando tuviera un problema trataría de solucionarlo por si misma para impedir que él se preocupara y sería fiel a su marido.

Sólo él conocería la visión de ella con el pelo suelto y con un fino camisón blanco, sólo él la sentiría dormir confiadamente contra él harían el amor ocultos en la oscuridad y en las capas de la ropa de la cama con los ojos cerrados, los movimientos dominados por el.

Con impaciencia Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo y se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo vacío el no se comportaba como siempre no pensaba como solía se sentía como si debiera prepararse para algún acontecimiento catastrófico.

El aire estaba cargado de corrientes candentes sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían irritadas. Algo iba a pasar algo y todo lo que podía hacer, al parecer, era esperar.


End file.
